Can't Handle the Truth!
by fiction4ever2107
Summary: First fanfiction story: Really bad at summaries and giving titles to stories. Miles has a secret or two he should tell, but is too scared, but in doing so hurts the one person he always vowed he would never hurt. No incest Slight Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic for Charlie & Miles **

**I have not written for a few years, and have been too scared to publish. But have finally decided, why not. **

**Authors Note: I do not own the characters or show (unfortunately) No gains of any kind, except to express my thoughts. Any mistakes are mine and I take full responsibility**

**Please Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**2 months ago**

Charlie heard Miles calling her name. She stood up and shouted "In here". She looked up into his eyes when he opened the cell door. She saw Miles looking at her arm as she subconsciously held it., and back into her eyes. Her heart jumped when she saw the look of concern in his eyes. "Its fine. lets get Peter" Charlie brushes past Miles. Not wanting to look at him any longer seeing the look in his eyes. She would say or do something she shouldn't.

Miles watched her walk away, he knew it had been a bad idea he should never of gave in and let her do this, she had been hurt, and this time he would be forever reminded of what had happened to his Charlie, and it was all his fault.

They found Peter in his cell and let him out, the lieutenant who has branded Charlie appeared, holding Peter's brother. Charlie was behind Miles, The next thing they saw was a bright light from the lighthouse. This was enough to distract Monroe's men. They grab their swords and started fighting and killing them. Miles took the lieutenant he was going to kill him for hurting his Charlie, he didn't know what happened, the next thing he knew Charlie had put the sword she was using through the lieutenant. They had a moment, looking into each other eyes. God he loved her.. Wait where did that come from she doesn't know. she is too young, these feelings are wrong.

**Few weeks later...**

Charlie & Miles were out hunting. When they heard the malitia coming.

"Down Charlie!"

Charlie crouched beside Miles.

Charlie whispered to Miles "They have ammunition Miles, maybe we could take it. If we.."

Miles gave her a look and cut her off before she could finish what she was going to say.

"Do you have a death wish or something kid! There is only you and I and over a dozen malitia. I know I am good, but wake up! I am not some miracle man you seem to think I am. Just because i started this doesn't mean i am invincible!"

"Right lets head back to camp and warn the others." Miles looked at Charlie to make sure she was coming and headed back to camp.

Charlie just mumbled "OK" and followed deep in her own thoughts, disheartened by what he had said. He was right about the militia there was too many for the two of them. But why does he keep treating me as a child! If he had let me finish what I wanted to say. I can't seem to do anything right. He has been pushing me away more and more lately. I really thought he was starting to like me, trust me. But he does not. He just thinks I am a pesky kid. Not letting me go hunting myself, like I need supervision. What did I do wrong?

Miles saw the hurt look on Charlie's face, he felt a heel. But he couldn't tell her the truth. But didn't realise how much keeping the truth from her was hurting and how bad it was going to get..

If only they talked.

Back at camp. Nora & Aaron had set up camp, waiting on Miles & Charlie to get back.

"They have been a while" commented Aaron.

Nora just smiled. "Hopefully they are talking! Reason I suggested they both go"

"Yeah, what's wrong there? Everything seemed to be going OK. Then Miles is back to being snappy, moody and distant."

"Charlie" was all Nora said with a knowing look.

Just at that Miles & Charlie returned. Nora looked at Miles questionable. He looked liked like thunder and Charlie, she just looked more lost and withdrawn than when she left. 'What the hell happened?' Nora thought to herself.

Aaron sensed didn't go well "hunting good?"

Miles looked at Aaron and then at Charlie "We'll if you count the kid here wanting to go after the Militia with a cart of weapons good, then No!"

Nora looked up at Miles. "Well we could do with the fire power" if looks could kill, then the one Miles threw her way was murderous!

"Yeah, the kid & I up against over a dozen militia. Why didn't I think of that!" Miles exasperated at them all. Just because I was the bloody general and helped start this bloody thing. They all think I can do anything.

"Ok. Didn't realise so many. Why not get us. The four of us could've done it" Nora replied.

"That's what I was going to suggest, before I was shot down by Mile" Charlie finally spoke up since returning to camp.

"See great minds think alike" Nora smiled a Charlie; trying to lighten the mood. Miles just gave her a look and grumbled and sat leaning against a tree nearby the fire opening his pack.

Charlie didn't even break a smile. Which was worrying; Charlie sat as far away from Miles as she could and just stared into the fire. Wishing she was with Danny. Someone who actually loved her; cared for her, and wanted to be with her. A tear slipped from her eye. She really wondered if she could take much more, what had she done wrong, she glanced at Miles she really thought he cared for her and trusted her, but lately it was the complete opposite, maybe I should just go it alone..

Everyone noticed how withdrawn and sad Charlie looked and was getting worse. Even grumbling Miles. But he never said anything. Just felt even more of a heel, than earlier and closed his eyes and took a long swig of the whisky. Wishing he could just go back to Chicago. Nora and Aaron exchanged knowing looks but didn't say anything.

Nora, looked at Charlie. She hated seeing her like this. She didn't deserve to be here, she should be laughing spending times with friends. Not sitting withdrawn and worrying how to save her brother. She was young, and a bright intelligent woman, reminded her of her sister.

"Charlie?" Nora asked. She looked up.

"Fancy helping me get some wood and water?" Charlie glanced at Miles he looked like he was sleeping against the tree. She looked at Nora.

"Of course will help, if you think I can manage that" and headed towards the river. Aaron looked at Nora and they exchanged glances, then she followed Charlie.

While out with Charlie. Nora thought would try and find out what was wrong.

"So how are you doing?"

"Fine" replied Charlie. Ok this was not going to be easy. She was so like Miles it was sometimes scary.

"Charlie. Stop a minute. I want you to talk to me. What is going on? What was the comment as we left camp about?" Nora watched as Charlie then fell to a heap on the ground.

"I give up Nora. I keep trying and he throws it back in my face every time! I don't know if I am strong enough to carry on" Charlie started to cry and the tears and pent up emotion flowed out.

"Hey Charlie. It's going to be ok. You are one of the strongest young women I know. He is just an idiot, who is scared and loves you" Nora held Charlie as she sobbed.

"He doesn't love or care for me. He doesn't want to be here remember. He is only doing it because he feels guilt to his brother. Is only here for that reason; duty." Charlie said vehemently through the sobs and tears.

"He treats me like a kid all the time. And call me one. It hurts; i try to prove i am worthy of his loyalty, trust, even love.. I have lost so much and he keeps pushing me away, other than Danny he is all I have left and he doesn't want me!"

"Aw Charlie. You are so wrong about him. He has changed so much since meeting you. He would do anything for you to keep you safe. I see a big difference in him. He wasn't like this back when we first met. He cares so much for you he is confused and doesn't know what to do. So he lashes out. You have given him life again, meaning. Someone to care about, and look out for and not just himself." Charlie still didn't look like she believed her.

"If he didn't want to be here. He wouldn't be." Nora couldn't think of anything else to say to make Charlie see how much Miles does actually care for her. Hell she can hardly believe Mile had changed so much. God that man was infuriating.

"Why don't you freshen up and get some water and see you back at camp."

"You trust me to get the water myself?" Charlie asked

Nora was heartbroken, over the question. God that man is needing a good kick or some sort of wake up call. "Charlie I trust you with my life, we all do!"

"So getting some water is nothing, hell you went to kill a man to save my life. You risked your life for a kids brother you didn't know. All the other things you have done. You have proved yourself over and over to me and too Miles. He does see it, just give him time, he is fighting with his emotions. He does trust that you have his back hell you have saved his life on numerous occasions" Nora hoped she was getting through to her.

"Thank you. I do trust him, you and Aaron with my life." Charlie turned and headed to the water. Nora just heard Charlie whisper. "But Miles doesn't trust me"

Nora headed back to camp with the wood, thinking of a way to wake Miles up before he lost Charlie the only good thing in his life!

Back at camp, Aaron had wanted to talk to Miles while everyone was away find out what was going on. But he looked like he was sleeping so decided to let sleeping dogs lie as they say.

He was lost in thought, when he heard a noise. He was about to disturb Miles when he saw Nora.

'Hey. Got enough" when he noticed the bundle of wood she had.

He looked at her quizzically "eh where's Charlie?"

This brought Miles to open his eyes. "Yes where is the kid?" He was about to get up. When Nora dropped the wood.

"Enough!" Nora shouted. "No wonder she is struggling at the moment and ready to leave your sorry ass. Miles she is not a kid" Nora stepped towards Miles.

"Do you realise that Charlie is a beautiful, independent young woman?" Nora stood over Miles.

Miles just stared up at Nora. She was the only woman who stood up to him. Well other than Charlie...

"Do you even realise that Charlie, for some reason loves you so much and trusts you and would walk through fire for you. She is hurting, and thinks you don't love her; trust her or even want to be here?"

Miles knew everything Nora was saying is true, but was too much a coward to admit it out loud, because once he did...

Miles stood up and looked at Nora and looked straight into her eyes and replied slowly and steadily with conviction "I don't want to be here. I was happy in Chicago. I don't love or care for anybody and I certainly do not trust..."

Before Miles could finish, Nora slapped him and took a step back shocked at what he had just said and looked and sounded like he actually meant it.

**All anyone heard next was a thud on the ground as the water container fell from Charlie's hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sames as before, do not own**

**Sorry, abit short. Next Chapter is longer**

**Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 2**

All anyone heard next was a thud on the ground as the water container fell from Charlie's hands. Nora turned to see Charlie standing behind where Aaron sat. Her ashen face showing all the hurt and as if a rug had been ripped from under her feet.

Miles looked around Nora, and saw Charlie the pain and hurt on her face. God he hated himself for causing Charlie so much pain.

"Charlie, I..." Miles started to talk to her, but as he watched Charlie's eyes darken, all the love, trust was gone. Just emptiness and sadness remained. She turned around. He didn't know what to say.

Charlie started to pack her pack, she was on autopilot. He didn't want to be here with her. But what hurt the most he didn't trust her! Hearing it out loud made it worse, thinking it too herself and to Nora was one thing. To hear Miles say it with truth and conviction made it real. She was a damn naive fool. She picked up her bag and looked straight at Miles.

"Charlie, I.." Miles tried to talk to her.

"Save it Miles. I don't want to hear it. You just said everything you needed to say. No worries you can go back to your life in Chicago; keep your secrets. Drink yourself into a stupor for all I care, I can't do this anymore. I am going to get Danny my only family left by myself, dad was so wrong about you."

Charlie looked at Nora and Aaron, trying to keep her composure a little longer. "I am sorry, I really can't stay somewhere with someone who doesn't care or wants to be near me, I would rather get Danny on my own."

Miles didn't know what to do to sort this out he tried to say something but couldn't speak. Charlie said goodbye to everyone and walked away. She turned and looked right at Miles.

"Oh Goodbye Miles; was a pleasure getting to know you and after that experience; I hope our paths never cross again" she turned and vanished into the forest.

Miles watched her disappear into the forest. What have I done? He felt strangeness, emptiness inside him. He felt his world collapsing, but also that something was wrong.

He was brought back to the present with the noise of Aaron and Nora packing up.

"What are you two doing?'

"Going with Charlie, she is the only reason I am still here. Where she goes I go" was all Aaron replied.

He looked at Nora, she nodded. "So long Miles, you are such a fool" was all Aaron said to him before following the path Charlie had taken.

"So you're going to follow the kid too, on a suicide mission" said Miles to Nora who still had her back to him packing her pack.

Nora stood up and turned to Miles. "When will you realise that we are ALL here because of Charlie. We have all changed for the better just knowing her. She is five times the person you are and has not been "a kid" for years. You have managed to hurt one of the only people left on this god forsaken planet who loved you unconditionally, who doesn't care about your previous mistakes but forgave you and has stood by you since you joined her; saving your life a few times if you recall. But you can't see you have just pushed her away; by not being truthful with her and yourself you will never get her forgiveness back after what you just said."

Nora turned back and picked up her bag.

"I feel sorry for you Miles, you are a coward and you didn't deserve her trust let alone love. At least you never broke your promise, you never left; she did!"

With that Nora turned and headed in the direction of Aaron & Charlie. "I know" was all Miles said to himself.

The next thing they knew, Nora was nearly bowled over by Aaron.

"She's.." Breathe "gone.." Breathe

"What do you mean she's gone!" demanded Miles the uneasy feeling coming back.

"She's not there you idiot", "I was few hundred yards from her when about a dozen men jumped her, one of them hit and knocked her out and then threw her onto his horse. They all rode off. I couldn't do anything Nora."

Miles grabbed his sword and went for Aaron, Nora stepped in front "There was nothing Aaron could do against that many men. He would be dead!"

Miles knew Nora was right. "Well better him than Charlie" Miles was angry. Oh god Charlie. What have I done, he hoped he would get the chance to speak to her again and tell her the truth. "She's gone and it is…." Miles was angry at Aaron, but more at himself than anyone. It was his fault that she had been taken, her guard would be down, because he was too scared to tell her what he really wanted to say. Now the uneasy feeling came back with a vengeance, he just hoped that he was wrong. He just hoped he got a chance to tell her the truth and what he said was furthest from the truth!


	3. Chapter 3

**Next installment.**

**Sorry, not as long as I hoped, but the next chapter does make up for it, hopefully will update tonight, just doing a few more tweeks.**

**The usual not mine, but wish could be. No gain, just a release...**

* * *

**Current time**

Charlie looked around her surroundings, but didn't recognise where she was. What had happened?

She remembered the camp and hearing Miles say he didn't want to be there, trust or love her. Then arriving at the clearing and dropping to the ground letting it all out. Then someone came out of nowhere; then there were about a dozen of them, one hit her and that was all she could remember. Her head was pounding.

She looked around her surroundings; it was like a room in a picture book she had seen once. Beautiful, well would be if she wasn't chained to bed. She stood up. There was enough chain to reach window but not enough to touch it. She was in a tower looking down onto the forest. She could walk towards the little wash stand, but that was it.

God how long was i out? Oh I wish Miles was here Charlie thought to herself. But then realised he wouldn't know what had happened and doesn't care anyway. She dropped onto the bed, the realisation that she really was alone.

Charlie didn't know what to do or think; she was hurt physically and emotionally; confused and felt more alone than ever...

She heard a loud sound of the door unlocking and in walked...

* * *

Nora felt they were heading in no particular direction. All wanting to find Charlie and the way Miles was for the last few days. God help whoever had attacked and taken Charlie.

"Miles lets rest for 15 minutes. How sure are we she was taken this direction?"

"Because she was Nora" he turned and looked at her "I just know". "We need to keep moving, I need to find her."

"Miles we all do, only reason we are both still here following you." Nora grabbed his arm. "Stop beating yourself up, we are all to blame, we should of all tried to stop her and not let her just walk off. We all know that Monroe is after her as well. She is a smart woman and can look after herself. You know how she can handle herself. She will be ok."

If anything happened to her Miles he didn't know what he would do; but going back to the way he was when he was a general would not be far away. He just hoped he would get a chance to tell her the truth and how he really felt.

He felt that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew something bad was coming.

* * *

Charlie watched the man walk in. He looked about Miles' age, maybe slightly younger, but as good looking as he was, with a small scar you could just make out from his stubble. God how could she describe her captor as good looking and against Miles?

He came further into the room. "So how are you doing Charlotte? Was worried there, you have been out for a few days." He asked as he sat on the chair. His voice was similar to Miles' soft and sort of rugged with a hint of caring. Well when he wasn't shouting at her faults. Why do I compare the two? He seemed familiar but couldn't think from where?

"How do you know my name? Do not come any closer" head held high, she stood taking a defensive stance. She was not letting him see she was scared.

He laughed, "Don't worry Charlotte or may I call you Charlie? Sit down." Charlie nodded, "I won't hurt you. The men have been reprimanded for touching you and for the chain. Sorry wasn't here to personally greet you. "

"Who are you? Have we met before?" Charlie was worried, how does he know me!

"Here, let me take the chain off". Charlie sat on the bed and watched him, undo the chain.

"Oh I have watched you. Been following you & Miles for a while now" He paused and pointed "how's the arm?"

Charlie subconsciously rubbed her burn. "Fine"

"That's good. Someone will be up with water soon so you can bathe. I can only apologies again; you can freshen up and can join me downstairs for supper we can get acquainted."

"Oh and my name is "Connor" but you may be of heard Miles refer to me as "Strausser". "See you for supper" smiles, nods his head and walks out the door.

Charlie watched and listened to the door click closed, but was not locked. He is supposed to be one of the most feared men of Monroe's army. But he seems caring, compassionate. Not how Miles described him. Maybe he isn't so bad, Miles isn't now. Maybe he has also changed? But then had Miles really changed.

Why do I keep comparing the two? Wishing Miles was here, but knew that he probably hadn't noticed she was gone, or was probably relieved that "the kid" has left, she lay on the bed and cried.

****Authors Note****

**I know Strausser is not what I have protrayed. He is nothing like Miles, but i just felt needed something different. Instead of Jason and Monroe aways being in the picture.**

**Next chapter explains more where my mind has sent all the characters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for delay, had a few modifications to make.**

**Working on the next few chapters, shoud be up soon**

**Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Charlie felt her cleanest for a while. Connor had someone bring up clean clothes. Dresses, trousers all she could imagine. She had never seen so many clothes. She picked the long deep blue dress. It called to her when it came into the room. She admired herself in the mirror. Been a while since wore a dress, then she remembered a scene with Miles in front of a mirror. She looked out the window wondering what her friends and Miles were doing now. You walked away and they will not of realised that you were taken against your will. But part of her could not stop thinking of him, she didn't mean what she said, she really wanted to see him again, but. Come on Charlie she said to herself. You need to forget about it. She left the room and went down to find Connor.

Not realising how close Miles actually was.

* * *

Miles stopped at the edge of the boundary for the house. Hoping she was not inside, but the feeling he had said differently.

Nora caught up. "So whose house is this? Look's really nice. Just a few guards posted outside"

"Strausser" was all Miles said in a cold empty tone.

"We will camp here tonight and assess situation in morning. I really hope I am wrong and she was not brought here! I will take first watch"

Nora and Aaron looked at each other and agreed. Both hearing and knowing things he had done in the past. Everyone settled in for a long night.

Miles walked away to find a better view point. Please don't be here Charlie, he knew Strausser better than anyone, god i wish I had went after her, said what I wanted to say. Instead of thinking she would be better off without me.

Nora watched Miles. This really was the kick in the ass he needed, she just hoped that when the time arouse he made his apologies to Charlie and stopped lying to Charlie and himself. Also worrying about Charlie hoping that she is ok.

* * *

Charlie found Connor in the dining room. It was a magnificent room. She noticed Connor standing in front of the fire, looking deep into the fire lost in thought or memories.

He glanced up when he heard Charlie approaching. His heart stopped, when he first glanced at her. Her beauty hit him, the sparkle in her eyes, and the innocence of her youth.

"Don't take this as a cliché or a bad line. But you really did just take my breath away. You look radiant, beautiful innocent Charlie. That dress suits you. Keep it, take it away with you. It's not really my colour anyway." With a tease in his eye.

Charlie blushed and laughed nervously at the compliment. "Thank you. Nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. But i don't think innocent is right when i have killed; And thank you I might just do that I really like this dress."

"Miles never said that you're beautiful?" Connor queried.

Connor noticed Charlie's sparkling eyes darken and fill with sadness. "No"

He wondered what had happened. The last time he saw Charlie and Miles together there was laughter in her eyes, love and adoration towards Miles. Now there is only sadness. Be it a while since he saw them both together with his own eyes, he couldn't understand what could of happened between them.

Connor decided to change the subject and try and get the smiling Charlie back.

"We'll since I know you are fond of rabbit, and have caught quite a few" his comment had its effect, she smiled that radiant smile. "So for a change some venison?"

"Sounds wonderful." Just at that someone knocked and entered. He looked familiar to Charlie, but could not place him. He came over and whispered to Strausser. Strausser nodded and dismissed him.

"Oh send the food in" he pulled out a chair, "please take a seat, food will be here shortly"

Charlie accepted, and sat down. Strausser poured the wine.

"I don't usually drink" Charlie said as he filled her glass.

"Why, may I ask?" Charlie looked straight into Connors' eyes. (She could not call him Strausser, that was what Miles called him)

"Well Connor, Do you mind if I call you that, Strausser just doesn't suit you". "By all means, I like the way it sounds when you say my name." Charlie smiled and blushed slightly and continued "before at the village we couldn't afford wine. And now, well he doesn't think I should. "Too young kid" was his reply the one time I asked for some of his whiskey he was drinking one night" Connor noticed her drifting off into a memory.

"Well Miles is a fool. I will tell him so. You are a young beautiful woman; I doubt you have been a kid for along time. But whiskey is not meant for your lips." He pushed the glass towards her. "Take a sip. Drink slowly to get the taste. Plus I don't want you getting drunk first time in my house and you taking advantage of me" with a wink in his eye and the teasing in his voice.

Charlie felt relaxed in his company and laughed first time in a long time.

"So Connor, you said I could take this dress with me, does that mean I am not a prisoner?" Charlie asked hopefully.

"You have never been a prisoner, I am sorry while I wasn't here you were locked up, that was not on my orders. Are you in such a hurry to leave me already?" Charlie noticed there was a hint of teasing, but there was something underneath, she just could place it.

"No, I am surprisingly enjoying your company plus curious. I mean after the way Miles and a few others spoke about you, the things you have done, well I wasn't sure what to expect. I did feel scared when I woke up in the room, chained; and also when you walked in. Wondering what you were going to do to me, and when do you take me to Monroe?. Why I am here?" She smiled "I would fight my way out of here; before I let you take me to Monroe, but then I thought, if you were taken me to Monroe you would be my best way into getting my brother back."

Connor laughed and looked at Charlie "I admire your courage and your honesty. I will also be honest with you, not many men would be brave enough to say to me what you just did to me. I will not lie to you. Monroe did a while ago ask me to capture you and Danny and take you both to him, I guessed at the time was to do with Miles leaving. But Neville got to your home before I could eh, finish up the job I was on. I heard that you had not been captured so thought I would find you" He watched Charlie as he spoke to her "I have on and off myself been following you since you found Miles. I could of taken you and Miles and killed your friends at any time. Especially since I knew Monroe would want Miles as well." Connor stood and walked to the fire, and stoked up the fire.

"So why didn't you?" Charlie was curious after his small revelation.

Connor slowly turned and faced Charlie "I found myself in awe of someone for the first time in my whole life." Charlie looked at him quizzically.

"You do not know how much I do really like and admire you. You fight really well for someone with no military training. It is also the innocence that is around you. Even though you have unfortunately had to take lives, the way you hold yourself while in battle. You have such a trust in the good of people; maybe that is why you have such a loyal band of followers. The way you stand up for the unfortunate, the good and will risk your own life for Miles and someone you hardly know and don't even know, all in your quest to find your brother." Connor moved forward and knelt in front of Charlie; he took her hand, and rubbed her wrist with the "M" now branded onto her wrist. "I know what you did on the boat, honestly if I could have been there and done anything, this would never have happened; but I was unavoidably detained. If you had not killed him while saving Miles again; I would have hunted him down myself for doing this to you."

Charlie looked into his eyes, and smiled "You would too. I can see it in your eyes. But then that could be your joy for killing? I can see honesty of what you want to say, but then your a killer, hunter, compulsive liar. How can I believe you?"

Connor smiled up at Charlie "Thank you, I know you don't trust me, and I would not blame you we have only just met; But I will earn your trust; as Miles and everyone else did."

"Yeah well trust can be as easily broken as it is made, but is not easily to get back." Charlie's eyes showed sadness, hurt.

There was a knock on the door, and a couple of men walked in with food. It smelled gorgeous. Charlie smiled as they sat the food in front of them.

"Wow this looks amazing, and smells fantastic" Charlie smiled at Connor.

"Well enjoy" and raised a glass to Charlie, as they started eating.

Charlie couldn't believe she was sitting enjoying a meal with a man that was feared by many, but she found an odd attraction to him. She started to smile and giggle to herself at a thought she just had.

"Whats so funny?" Connor asked Charlie quizzically.

"Just that in different circumstances, this could be classed as being on a date. Maggie used to tell me stories of dates she had been on. How she would get taken out to a fancy restaurant have a fancy meal. Look across a candlelit table with someone she hoped would be special, but no one could take the place of her late husband. But she said how going on dates made her feel like a woman for a few hours, until she went home to an empty hotel room, or back to her children"

Connor watched Charlie as she opened up.

"I always wondered what it would feel like to have a date, just never thought would be with one of the most feared men of the world. No offense"

Connor laughed at her comment " No offence taken. Flattered you even thought of a date and me at the same time."

Connor stood up and walked towards the old gramophone which was sitting in the corner. He wound it up and put the record on. Charlie watched Connor as he put the music on. She just stared at him it was years since she last heard music. It sounded beautiful. Connor walked towards Charlie, he looked down and put his hand.

Charlie looked at his hand for a moment and then up into his eyes. She put her hand into his and stood up. Connor put his had around Charlie "Sorry I am a bit rusty been a few years since danced with a beautiful woman."

Charlie had never danced with anyone since her dad and Miles, which was before the lights went out. She looked up and saw he was looking at her, she felt something inside her move at the look in his eyes, she couldn't place what she saw.

She felt she was in a dream, being waltzed around the room. Connor waltzed her out the french windows and onto the terrace. Charlie didn't know when they came outside, she noticed the stars were out. It felt amazing, the best night of her life. The meal, music and dancing and Connor. But then part of her wondered if she could ever have this with Miles.

Connor felt the change in Charlie "Charlie? You ok? Did I do something?". Trying the lighten the mood "Did I stand on your toes" Not wanting to let her go he held her close as he continued to move to the music.

Charlie giggled, and looked up, he could see something had happened, the happiness he saw in her eyes earlier had vanished. "No Connor" her smiled faded as she looked away. Connor put his finger under her chin and turned her face up towards his. The moon made her even more beautiful, but enhanced her tears on her face sparkle on her face. "Hey wants wrong?" Charlie could here the concern in his voice.

"It was not you Connor, don't worry I am just being foolish"

"Talk to me Charlie, at least class me as a friend. If it wasn't me, what happened, you seemed like you were enjoying yourself?" Charlie just looked at Connor with fresh tears in her eyes, "I was, it has been a magical night, I have never felt so relaxed in a long time." "But?..." Connor probed.

"Then I started to think of Miles. How I will never get to dance with him like this,"

"Why? I said you were free to go at anytime, and Miles will be here soon"

"No he won't Connor" She stepped away from him. Connor missed her contact. Charlie stared out into the forest. "He won't be looking for me, he is probably heading back to Chicago. He doesn't care, probably didn't even notice I was taken" She hugged herself. She felt Connor come up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Charlie, he does, or he wouldn't be here now." Charlie scoffed at his comment "Yeah that is how your guys were able to capture me." Connor looked at Charlie not understanding "Oh they didn't tell you; when they attacked me, I was by myself" the sobs. Connor took her in his arms and held her.

Connor didn't know how long he held Charlie, he had never really been a hugger, the touchy feely type guy, but he couldn't help it, he felt a need to comfort her, and enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms. "I did wonder how my men had said it was easy; Miles would not have let you go without a fight, and he would have been here quicker than he is."

Charlie looked over at Connor " No fight was put up. You see, the reason I was distracted and they were able to hit me over the head, I had just heard Miles admit that he didn't want to be with me to get my brother, he didn't love or care for me and he didn't trust me. See would be much fight, he probably hit me over the head and handed me over!"

The hurt that Charlie was showing made him want to kill Miles, He knew he couldn't but he would really hurt him, if he walked through the door just now. Connor could not fathom how Miles could say those things to Charlie. Hell he had only been in her company a few hours, and he would do anything to spend more time with her. Had he gone totally nuts?!

"Why don't we call it a night, you can go and have another bath if you wish? I could have someone bring it up?"

"Thank you, but I think I will just head to bed. Goodnight Connor" Charlie stepped forward and gave him another hug, she looked up at him, and could not help herself but she gave him a kiss and walked quickly back into the house. Connor was shocked for one minute, and then turned and faced out towards the woods, a huge smile spread over his face. He couldn't believe what he felt just from a few hours in her company and when she kissed him, it had been a while since a good woman had kissed him. Plus the thought that Miles may have just witnessed some of that helped as well. The guy was an idiot and he was going to take great pleasure in telling him so.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for reviews, and followers.**

** Nikki Shadow - hope you enjoy.. a little more misery for him.**

**All the usual do not own Revolution, or actors. Or I would be a millionaire, and could make movies and not stories :)**

**So no financial gain here.. bank balance proves it ;)**

**Sorry for the late update, weather over here in the UK has been very hot and sunny, so been making the most of it. Living in Scotland you never know how long it will last. Plus had written this chapter but wasn't happy with it, got a brain wave in the heat wave.**

**Enjoy...**

**CHAPTER 5**

Miles was standing against a tree, looking toward the house. He saw the french doors open onto the terrace. He watched Charlie in Straussers arms, they were dancing! What the hell? He thought to himself. Here he was going out of his mind with worry over what could be happening to her being held captive with her; and here she comes literally waltzing out the doors with HIM!. Of all people she was dancing with it was him. He felt betrayed, the hurt within him.

He watched them dancing around the terrace, she looked beautiful, the moon shining on to her, the look on her face.

He remember the last time he danced with Charlie, it was before the blackout, she was only about 10 at the time, he was about 19 and was on leave so was watching Charlie while Ben and Rachel were at the hospital with Danny. There was something about her innocence that had him wrapped round her little finger. He remembered laughing and loved hearing her laugh as she stood on his feet as he waltzed her around the room.

He then felt like someone had kicked him in the guts when he witnessed her kissing Strausser!

It should be…. His world just fell apart. How could she do this to him! But then he had done all this to himself. He never stopped her from walking away, and he has been avoiding telling her a few truths.

He saw Charlie go in, but it was the look on Strausser's face that made him pull out the whiskey and started to drown his sorrows.

Charlie had said goodnight to Connor and went up to her room. Oh my god, I kissed him. Charlie couldn't believe she had done that. She looked out the window, watching the stars twinkle above. Why had she kissed him? She blamed it on the magical moment. It felt nice being able to relax around someone who was not Miles.

She was sure he knew she had a crush on him, which 18yr old wouldn't!

But on meeting Connor he had opened her eyes to something well someone else. Someone who did and could do something about how she or he felt.

Charlie sat on the bed with a thud at the realisation. Miles knew she had feelings for him and since he doesn't like me he has been trying to tell me. Why couldn't I see it before? The reason he has been pushing me away. Oh what a fool. Miles was embarrassed by her and had tried to show her. Well she finally got the message.

Charlie lay down on the bed, her mind whizzing with thoughts, the last thing she thought of before she went into a deep sleep.; was what did Connor mean, thought would be here quicker?

Miles woke up with the empty bottle of whiskey lying beside him, he picked the bottle up and looked, unable to believe he had drunk the whole bottle, lately he had been careful when drinking, due to being on the road, and is not easy to get. He didn't drink it himself.

"Yes you did drink it all last night"

Miles looked up to see where the voice had come from. It was Aaron. Aaron looked at the confused look on Miles' face and chuckled to himself.

Miles cleared his throat, in a gruff voice "Yeah guess I did. So eh what are you doing?"

Aaron just looked at Miles. "Eh well making breakfast, and keeping watch, since you got drunk, rambled and fell asleep"

Miles looked at Aaron "So where is Nora?"

"Nora went to scout out the area, see if a way into get Charlie if she is there"

Miles looked into the distance, towards the house "She is.. Saw her last night"

"Yeah we thought as much with the rambling you were saying when we came to take over last night. Drunk on watch General Matheson whatever next."

Miles looked at Aaron, something about his tone angered him, but he did not think he should stand up at the moment. "Well haven't been a General in a while, and we all know I am not perfect" Aaron just grunted in agreement to what he said. "What do you mean my rambling, what did I say?"

"I wouldn't know where to start Miles. Still trying to get my head around it all"

Miles put his head in his hands, oh god what did I say? He really didn't want to ask. He looked at Aaron "Got any coffee ready?"

"Here help yourself. Oh here's Nora back. She can tell you what you want to know. I.. Hey Nora, the beast is awake" Nora and Aaron smile at each other, Aaron gives Miles a look and walks away.

Miles looked at Nora, waiting to see if she was going to say anything. "Well?"

Nora just looked at him "Well what?" She smiled as she turned a back to him.

Miles was exasperated, was no one going to tell him what he said. he was racking his brain and could not remember a thing. "Nora, You know what I mean"

Nora a turned and looked at Miles. "Oh that, well I have found a couple of ways in to rescue Charlie. She is there she saw her myself a little while ago. My opinion she doesn't need rescuing. Think see where all the rambling came from last night."

Nora knelt down beside Miles "You really should tell Charlie what you told Aaron and I last night." Nora stood and walked away, leaving Miles sitting with a stinking headache and could not remember a bloody thing"

To no one he shouted "What the hell did I say last night?" Miles sat bewildered and confused.

* * *

**Sneaky peak at next chapter (hopefully up later or tomorrow, just tweaking it)**

**Charlie woke, she felt she was dreaming. She sat up and decided to take stock of her life, today is a new beginning. The revelation she had last night had made her realise she had to move on She looked out the window and smiled.**

**Charlie ventured down to find Connor. He was sitting out on the terrace. Charlie smiled and joined him.**

**"Well good morning Charlie, I must say you look well rested, I take it you slept well?"**

**"Morning Connor, yes best sleep had for a while." Charlie couldn't help but smile at him.**

**Connor watched Charlie dig into the breakfast that had been laid out. He thought how beautiful she looked. He could see that Charlie was thinking about something, he decided she would ask in her own time.**

**After sitting eating a wonderful breakfast, she decided to ask Connor. "So I was wondering what you meant by thought he would have been here quicker?" **


	6. Chapter 6

OK, posted quicker than I thought.

Enjoy

**CHAPTER 6**

Charlie woke, she felt she was dreaming. She sat up and decided to take stock of her life, today is a new beginning. The revelation she had last night had made her realise she had to move on She looked out the window and smiled.

Charlie ventured down to find Connor. He was sitting out on the terrace. Charlie smiled and joined him.

"Well good morning Charlie, I must say you look well rested, I take it you slept well?"

"Morning Connor, yes best sleep had for a while." Charlie couldn't help but smile at him.

Connor watched Charlie dig into the breakfast that had been laid out. He thought how beautiful she looked. He could see that Charlie was thinking about something, he decided she would ask in her own time.

After sitting eating a wonderful breakfast, she decided to ask Connor. "So I was wondering what you meant by thought he would have been here quicker?

"Miles, my men noticed them they are camped to the east, just behind you if I am right. I am sorry never mentioned it last night, but you didn't seem like you wanted to see him. Plus in all honesty I wanted to enjoy your company a little longer before he came and took you away."

Charlie digested this information, Miles was here. Connor watched the blood drain from her face "you ok?"

"Yes just surprised that he is here."

"No matter what you may think Charlie. Miles really does care for you. I have seen the way you have looked and acted around each other, especially if your alone"

"After what he said he can go to hell. Plus I am not a prisoner so he has nothing to rescue me from"

"I don't know what was said, but I know what I saw and well he has not been truthful with you"

Charlie laughed "that is an under statement. He doesn't trust me so he keeps things from me"

She smiled "so what you going to do?"

"Well we either invite them to join us, or we wait until Miles decides to attack and save your honour from the scoundrel monster who has you locked up" Charlie couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I would like Aaron and Nora to join us, I am in no hurry to see Miles at the moment. But if we wait he will come in swords blazing."

"I will send someone to invite them. If they come they come if not we will just wait on the attack" Connor looked to see if that was ok with Charlie.

"Yes that's sounds ok, maybe I should go and invite them, would be more believable, but to be honest I am also in no hurry either." Charlie glanced a Miles and saw that he was smiling.

Connor looked over at Charlie "I said I would tell you the truth so here goes. I think Miles may of seen what happened out here last night."

Connor did not need to say anything else, Charlie knew what he meant

"Well I don't mean anything to him. So I doubt he even cared"

"Charlie he does! Sorry but I said I would be honest with you and I shall. You have feeling for him, which I wish could be directed to me but that is another conversation. From what I gather Miles has not been honest with you. It is not my place to tell you but I can't watch you tare yourself up over your feeling and his supposed lack of."

"Like Nora I know you mean well, but I realised last night that, I have been a naive fool. So can we please stop talking about Miles."

Connor wanted to tell Charlie another truth, but didn't want to ruin the mood, he knew she was not ready to hear it, he just hoped she didn't blame him for not telling her.

"Ok, you are my house guest and whatever you want, you shall have"

Connor saw Charlie smile and got a mischievous look in her eye, he wondered what she was thinking.

"Anything I want?" Charlie questioned Connor, he nodded.

"Well would you help me get Danny back. I know you do things for Monroe, but I would really appreciate your help?" She looked into Connor's eyes wondering what he was thinking. "If you are unable too..."

Connor interrupted Charlie and smiled "Yes. I would gladly help you. Why don't we go into the study. I will send one of my men with the invitation to Miles and will give most of the men the night off. I do not want any unnecessary bloodshed, pus we will need the men when we go to rescue your brother"

They both stood up. Charlie went towards Connor and gave him her big smile, and gave him a hug she whispered in his ear "Thank you, you are a very thoughtful man." Charlie could not resist giving him a kiss, she smiled into his eyes and walked into the house to find the study, he was sure he saw a bounce in her step.

Connor turned and watched her, she was amazing. He could not believe that she was here and that she actually seemed to like him. he decided there and then, that Miles would have to fight for Charlie he was not going to let him just take her away from him like before. He was starting to get feelings for her, the first in a long time. He glanced back towards the woods. He was and he was not looking forward to seeing Miles again, it had been too long. He followed Charlie into the house.

* * *

Miles had finally managed to stand up, his head was pounding. It was his own damn fault. He heard a noise and looked to see if Nora and Aaron had heard it too. A minute later two men walked into their camp site. He had a white hankie tied to the end of branch.

Miles laughed stood with his hand on the handle of his sword, ready to draw if need be. "So what have we here?"

"We want no trouble, we are not armed. You are invited to come up the house. Here is a note from Charlie" The man handed the note to Nora and headed away from the camp ground.

Nora read the note and handed it to Aaron to read. Miles looked at them, "So what does it say? It will be a trap!"

Nora just shook her head. "Charlie wrote it, I know she did because of what she has said. We are invited to dinner at the house, but can go up now if we wish. There will be no guards, and she is safe".

Miles just laughed, not wanting to believe this "Yeah right, it is trap. Strausser has forced Charlie to write this and he wants to kill us or take us to Monroe, he is using Charlie as bait"

Aaron handed the note to Miles "Read it yourself"

Miles took the letter from Aaron and started to read it. He sat down while reading it.

_Dear Aaron and Nora_

_You are invited to attended dinner tonight at 7pm. (Never written a dinner invitation before)_

_Attire - Casual _

___I wish I had not found out how Miles really felt about me like that, but I think it was the wake up call I needed, plus the release that he needed. _

_You may bring Miles with you, if he is there. I mean nothing to him so it is his entirely his choice._

_Hopefully See you soon, I have much to tell you all._

___Please come, I really miss you guys. This is not a trap. Connor has given his men the night off, so no blood needs to be spilled._

_Take Care_

_Yours Charlie_

Miles knew this was written by Charlie, he couldn't believe she had written him off already. What had Strausser been telling her...

* * *

Charlie went and freshened up first and found Connor leaning over a table in the study.

"Here is a map of where I last heard they were holding your brother. I have sent a couple of my best men to scout out and see if Danny is still being held there or if he has been moved. My men have been around before, so they should be able to slip in and out with the information without Monroe knowing why there. See I told you I would help and I will. No need to hire me. I will work for free, plus my ulterior motive is to spend more time with you. So you can see I am not the total monster everyone says I am" He glanced over at Charlie "So any thoughts how to get from here to there and back out with Danny. Now not being cruel here but we do not know his condition"

They smiled at each other and started making strategy plans, and plans for those plans. It helped keep Charlie from thinking that someone wasn't going to come.

The clock in the hall struck 5. "Wow we have been at this for hours."

"Well how could I refuse a ladies determination in finding a way in" Connor smiled at Charlie. Charlie felt an odd feeling in her stomach at his smile. She put it down to the lack of food.

"Connor anyone ever tell you that you are a very thoughtful man. And thank you, you have asked my advise, trusted me. More than Milez had done in a long time." Charlie gave him a small kiss

"We'll more fool him, he is such an idiot"

"Why don't you freshen up, I think our guests will be here soon."

Charlie felt uneasy, Connor noticed this. "Hey what is wrong?" Charlie didn't know what to say, he sounded so caring, sincere it brought a tear to her eyes.

"Oh Charlie, it will be ok. I promise. I am here for you and until you tell me to go I am here." He pulled Charlie into an embrace and whispered. "Do not worry, I will never leave you alone with him or less you ask" he tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Trust me?" Charlie smiled and nodded and reached up to kissed him when

"We'll isn't this cosy"

Charlie turned to see Miles, hand on edge of his sword leaning against the door. With so much anger and hatred on his face. Charlie actually for a moment felt scared, until she felt Connors arms around her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

**"Oh Charlie, it will be ok. I promise. I am here for you and until you tell me to go I am here." He pulled Charlie into an embrace and whispered. "Do not worry, I will never leave you alone with him or less you ask" he tilted her head so he could look into her eyes. "Trust me?" Charlie smiled and nodded and reached up to kissed him when**

**"We'll isn't this cosy"**

**Charlie turned to see Miles, hand on edge of his sword leaning against the door. With so much anger and hatred on his face. Charlie actually for a moment felt scared, until she felt Connors arms around her.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Miles felt like hitting something well someone in particular!

He gripped his sword so tight that his knuckles turned white. Seeing Him put his arms around Charlie made his blood boil. But it was the look of fear in Charlie's eyes which hurt him, he would never intentionally hurt Charlie.

"Charlie?..." Charlie ignored Miles and looked beyond Miles and saw Aaron and Nora.

Charlie smiled and stepped away from Connor "Hey so glad you came. Wasn't sure you would" Charlie kept her gaze from going to Miles. It still hurt what he had said, and she just could not look at him.

"So your ok?" queried Aaron.

Charlie walked past Miles into the hallway and hugged Aaron and Nora. She could feel his gaze as she walked past. She didn't need to look at him to know what he was doing. He would look right at her and follow her out the room with his eyes. Then once he could no longer follow he would drop his head. As he had done on previous occasions.

"Yes, as you can see I am not chained up!" She laughed at this and turned and winked at Connor who in return smiled and winked back and also tried to stifle his laugh.

Unfortunately for Miles he looked up and caught the winks and was not happy about how comfortable and at ease both Charlie and Strausser were around each other; it angered him more. He and Charlie used to be like that; well until he opened his stupid mouth and ruined it!

"Charlie, can we talk?" Miles asked. He wanted to get Charlie away from Strausser and to explain things to her.

Connor looked at Charlie and spoke "Sorry Miles, but Charlie does not want to talk to you at the moment" Charlie mouthed Thank you to Connor and smiled.

Miles drew his sword and stepped forward and put the sword under Straussers chin. "I was talking to Charlie. Not You!"

The two men stared at each other. Charlie stepped between them. Her back to Connor and faced Miles.

"Miles" Miles could hear Charlie's voice but was too focused on Strausser.

"Miles!" Charlie raised her voice slightly, breaking Miles from his trance, he looked into Charlie's eyes. He wished he hadn't when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Miles, please put the sword down. You are an invited guest in Connor's home." She waited a minute to see if he would comply. He did not.

"If you don't show some manners I will personally escort you off of his property. At this moment, it is of no matter to me if you stay or go. It is your choice" Miles saw the look in Charlie's eyes. He dropped his sword and put it back in his belt.

"Charlie I.." Miles started to speak to Charlie but her look silenced him.

Connor decided to try and defuse a volatile moment "Why don't I show you to your rooms. Get freshened up and then we can have dinner. If you wish to bathe before, let me know and I can have water brought to your rooms."

Connor put his hands on Charlie's shoulders, gave her a comforting squeeze, and walked by her and Miles. Miles could hear Connor introducing himself to Nora and Aaron in the distance he was too focused on Charlie. He was about to try and speak to her alone.

"Please don't Miles. I am not ready to talk or to listen to you at the moment. What was said hurt. We will talk tomorrow. Please for tonight can you be civilised with Connor?" Charlie looked into his eyes "For me?"

Miles looked at Charlie; for that look he would do anything for her, he usually did. But it was the little bit of the old Charlie in her eyes, which gave him hope and a reason to try. He nodded and followed everyone else up the stairs.

* * *

Seeing Miles again confused her. She waited until he was in his room before heading up to her room. She needed sometime to herself, sort out the feelings which she thought had been put to rest, but after seeing him again...

She noticed that Connor had put Aaron and Miles on the same floor as his room and guessed Nora was on the floor above near her.

As she followed she couldn't help but notice how thoughtful Connor was being.

With Aaron and Miles in there rooms, Connor showed Nora her room. Charlie followed more out of nosiness; if room was like hers.

Connor turned to Nora "here we go, Charlie's room is right next door, so you can protect her honour" he said with a wink to Nora she just smiled at him.

"Some clothes in the wardrobes if you wish to use by all means. Keep whatever you fancy" he looked between the two women. "Well I will leave you two lovely ladies to catch up and freshen up" Connor closed the door on his exit.

Nora looked at Charlie, for the first time properly since arriving.

"So, you really ok?" Nora asked Charlie "yes of course I am" Nora looked at Charlie knew she was lying.

"I am fine" Charlie said trying to convince herself more than Nora "I am just struggling a little with seeing Miles. I didn't think he would still be around"

"Charlie, he has been a mess since you disappeared." Charlie looked like she didn't believe her. "But you really need to talk to Miles. He has a few things he has to tell you, to clear up this mess"

"I told him will speak tomorrow. After a good day and being treated as an adult. I just want to have a nice evening" Nora understood what Charlie was saying.

"Ok, how about we raid these wardrobes and see what we can find to wear tonight." Nora winked at Charlie "why not dress up, not often these days we have three men to dress up for. Plus Straus..., I mean Connor is easy on the eye" Charlie and Nora laughed and started looking for something to wear.

* * *

It was not laughter in the rooms below. Aaron was trying to get his head around so many things that had materialised over the past few days. But the relief that Charlie was ok was the main thing. He heard a knock at the door. He let in the men carrying the water. He locked the door, stripped and slipped into the hot water. It had been a while since had a hot bath.

In the room next door, Miles was pacing. He really did not want to be here in Straussers house, but he could not voice that thought aloud. He thought about going up to Charlie's room and speaking to her now. But knew if he pushed her she would go away forever, and he could not cope with that.

He sat down and thought over what had happened and what had been said. He then realised, Strausser had been saying things to turn Charlie against him. It was not just his fault. Charlie would never of spoken to him like that before.

Before Miles knew what he was doing he was out the room and heading down the stairs, he was looking for Strausser. He was just about at the bottom of the stairs when he remembered what Charlie had asked of him. For tonight he was going to be as civil to Strausser for her.

Miles continued towards the study door, he saw him leaning over the desk, looking at what seemed a map. Miles leaned against the door frame. Strausser looked up and smiled at Miles "Hello Brother.. Been a long time" Miles just gave a grimace look to Strausser and walked in the room and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay**

**CHAPTER 8**

Previously...

Miles continued towards the study door, he saw him leaning over the desk, looking at what seemed a map. Miles leaned against the door frame. Strausser looked up and smiled at Miles "Hello Brother.. Been a long time" Miles just gave a grimacing look to Strausser and walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Strausser watched Miles as he walked into the room. Miles went to the opposite side of the table. "I am not your brother Strausser"

Strausser just laughed "yeah keep telling yourself that. I haven't told Charlie in case you were wondering? But I did tell Charlie I would be truthful with her, so if it comes up in conversation I will not lie to her. Not even for you" Miles listened to what Strausser was saying.

"Strausser you wouldn't know how to tell the truth, you have lied since the day you could talk. Charlie is just a kid she doesn't need to know about the past. She wouldn't believe you anyway."

Connor laughed and shook his head. "Oh I think Charlie would believe me over you at the moment. You really are a fool Miles. When will you wake up to yourself and admit the truth."

Miles looked ready to hit him and confused at the same moment" I don't know what you are talking about."

Connor just looked at him. "I know you better than you realise. I know you have feelings for Charlie and calling her a "Kid" which we both know she sure is one hell of a fine women" Miles clenched his fist. "We also know that you have been pushing her away since you realised how you truly felt about her, now she is of age. Do you realise that she had feelings for you?"

Connor watched Miles struggle with what he had told him. He could not believe the stupidity of his brother at times. Connor went and poured a couple of whiskeys. he handed one to Miles.

"Miles, as hard as it is for me to say this too you. Tell Charlie how you feel. Tell her the truth. She thinks that you do not care for her or want her in your life." Connor took a sip and looked at Miles "You need to tell her the truth"

Miles took swallowed what was left in one gulp. "She is my niece, and I do not have feelings for her"

Connor picked up the whiskey bottle and filled up Miles glass "We both know that both those statements are the furthest thing from the truth"

"It isn't easy as that, she's is just a kid and doesn't know how she feels." he took a slip and looked up at Strausser "Hows it hard for you? You are not the one who is losing everything"

Connor just laughed "You really are stupid. She has grown up quicker than she should of. How you can not see how she feels for you; you are blind and a fool. I have only been in her company for a short time and I could see how it is hurting her, thinking you want nothing to do with her. I watched how the two of you were growing feelings towards each other, and I felt jealousy ." he took another sip of the whiskey.

Connor sat down and looked over at Miles "You know if you were not my brother I could take Charlie from you now. I could go up to her; tell her what you won't and make her mine"

Miles looked at Strausser "Well why dont you. I don't feel that way about Charlie"

The both looked round as they heard the door open...

* * *

Oooo who walked in?...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Meanwhile upstairs Nora and Charlie were looking through the endless clothes in the wardrobes.

"Wow, what beautiful clothes. I have not seen anything like this for years" exclaimed Nora she picked up a red cocktail dress, which would of looked gorgeous on her.

"Well you can take anything you want with you. Connor said I could so I do not see any reason why you should not be able too."

Nora looked over at Charlie, who was holding a lovely dark blue dress up against herself " Did he really? How generous. He seems quite different from when I first met him"

Charlie looked over at Nora "Well everyone can change, well seem to change anyway look at Miles"

"You like him don't you Charlie?" Nora asked innocently

"Who?" Charlie acted as if she didn't know what Nora was talking about.

"Connor?" Nora watched a smile rise on Charlie's face.

"Yes I do. I know like Miles he has done some bad stuff. But he isn't like that now. He has been so thoughtful. He has been understanding, and he danced with me." Nora saw Charlie's eyes sparkle at the memory. "He has spent most of today, going through ways to get in and rescue Danny. He has sent a few of his men to scout out where they are holding Danny. he has also been asking my advice, thoughts unlike someone else these days"

Nora watched as Charlie was talking about Connor "That is very good of him, especially since he works for Monroe." "Oh he does not now Nora, he stopped after Miles left, said he was only there for Miles, but didn't say why, I didn't really want to ask. He now is self employed."

"Oh, had not heard that. So what about Miles?"

"What about Miles, it is his choice that he is here. I am of no concern to him, so makes no difference to me" But Nora could see Charlie was trying to convince herself more than her

"If you say so, but I know you both have feeling for each other, and you really need to talk to each other and be truthful" Nora did not want to say too much to Charlie at the moment, as what Miles had said was while he was drunk, and she did not want to break is confidence.

Charlie did not want to think or talk about Miles at the moment. "Well I am going to go get ready, I think I will wear a green dress I saw last night." As she headed for the door, she turned around. "I am really glad you are here Nora. I think of you as a sister I never had. I just do not know what to say to Miles at the moment."

Nora smiled at Charlie "You know I am here for you anytime and I can be your sounding board if you need one, you are like a little sister to me, and I just want you to be happy."

Charlie opened the door and continued out "Charlie, meet me back here at 7pm, we will go down together and give the men something to look at"

Charlie smiled and laughed at Nora's statement "Thank you. Yes would like to see the look on all their faces. Oh there should be shows in the cupboard over there, I found some in my room, they are nearly identical. See you soon" Charlie closed the door and headed to her room she needed to sort out her head before going down, she was confused on her new feelings for Connor, and the old feelings for Miles which just will not go away.

Nora watched as Charlie left the room, she could see she was struggling with her feelings, for both men. Well Miles better get his act together or risk losing Charlie. Nora settled on a dress which caught her eye earlier. Tonight was going to be interesting..

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Sorry last two chapters have been short.**

**Wanted a Connor / Miles scene and a Charlie / Nora scene**

**Saw in my head but was unable to get it into words as easily as usual. :(**

**Next Chapter should be up hopefully tomorrow, just tweaking it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this one makes up for the last two chapters.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

Aaron really didn't know what tonight was going to hold, but realised that it was going to be interesting. He really hoped Miles managed to keep his cool and not lose it with Strausser / Connor, he was still unsure what to call him. He thought about waiting for Charlie and Nora; he could hear them laughing above him.

* * *

At the sametime Charlie knocked on Nora's door, Nora opened the door and gave a laugh as she twirled. She was wearing a long black dress, which had a split up right up the side to nearly the top of her thigh.

"Wow you look amazing Nora, you really need to keep that dress" exclaimed Charlie.

"I think I will, and WOW yourself Charlie that dress is absolutely gorgeous, it was made for you" Charlie smiled and done a twirl as well. She was wear a long flowing emerald green dress, it had a very low slung back. She had her hair down and with its natural curl she looked amazing.

"Well tonight is going to be REALLY interesting, how will the two men keep their hands off you." She winked at Charlie and laughed.

Charlie felt nervous, maybe I should go change she thought to herself.

"Don't you dare change" Nora could read Charlie's expression "You look amazing, and maybe this is just the kick in the ass Miles needs, if he doesn't do anything tonight, then he is a bigger fool than I gave him credit for!"

Nora noticed Charlie seemed apprehensive. "Don't worry Charlie I am right here and from what I have seen, Connor will support you. Just go down there and enjoy yourself. Just be yourself."

Nora took Charlie's arm and headed down the stairs...

* * *

**Previously...**

**Miles looked at Strausser "Well why don't you. I don't feel that way about Charlie"**

**The both looked round as they heard the door open...**

* * *

Miles breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Aaron walk through the door.

Aaron looked at Strausser, then at Miles "Will you ever learn?"

Aaron shook his head "Everyone knows you do, so stop being such an ass"

"Who is being an ass?" inquired Nora as she entered the room. By the looks going between the men, she could guess was something to do with Miles, but was not a conversation to continue especially tonight. Before anything could be said Charlie walked into the room. They had decided Nora would go first and Charlie would make an entrance by herself, with the desired effect Nora was looking for.

"Charlie.. You look even more beautiful than last night" Connor stepped forward and twirled Charlie, she smiled and laughed. "You have managed to take my breathe away again" he gave Charlie a wink and quick kiss on the lips. Connor turned to Nora, "and may I say that you look absolutely gorgeous as well." Connor stepped closer to Nora and twirled her "You need to keep that dress it was made for you. God both dresses were designed for each of you in mind" He gave Nora a peck on the cheek.

"Well gentlemen, I don't know about you, but I can not remember the last time I had two beautiful women in my company" he turned and faced Miles and Aaron.

"So ladies what would you like to drink?" Charlie spoke for the first time since entering the room, stepping forward slightly, trying to gauge Miles's reaction to her dress. "Could we have some of the wine we had last night? It was really nice" Connor nodded and went to pour some for Nora and Charlie.

Aaron stepped forward and told them both how beautiful they look, and gave Charlie and Nora a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Miles did not know what to say he just smiled and nodded. Charlie looked amazing, and he was glad that he was standing where he was, or everyone would know the reaction she had caused to his body. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He felt like an idiot. Everyone was right Charlie was no longer a kid, she was a beautiful woman. He had to control himself when Strausser kissed his Charlie. He also knew everyone was right, he had been kidding himself that he didn't feel anything for her, that she was only his niece, but she was only that in name only, he had to tell her the truth. When he looked over at Charlie he saw her looking at him he smiled at her, she gave a small smile back, not like the one that she had given to Strausser, he felt like he had been kicked in the guts. maybe he was too late?

Nora had been watching Miles's face since Charlie walked into the room. she knew it would have the desired effect, she thought someone was going to have to close his jaw when it fell open, she saw every emotion on his face from adoration, lust to anger when Connor kissed her. Then realisation on his true feelings. Finally she thought to herself and smiled. She noticed Charlie look over at Miles looking for some sign of how he felt, all he did was smile and showed no emotion. God he was infuriating. Charlie smiled wanly and turned to speak to Connor. Nora noticed the hurt on Miles's face. Well what did he expect.

Charlie, had missed all the emotions that Miles had shown on his face when she entered the room as Connor had blocked her view, when she could see his face it was his usual control and she did not know how he was feeling, if anything at all. He smiled at her. She was a little disheartened by this she smiled wanly back and turned and spoke to Connor. She was feeling slightly hurt that he never said anything or showed anything. Aaron had at least came over to her and said how beautiful she looked and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek, and Miles couldn't even be bothered to move from the other side of the table. Well it just shows that she was right, he really does not feel anything for me.

Connor noticed Charlie was looking distant, she was not listening to him. God Miles was an idiot. He could not even tell her how amazing she looked. God he could throttle him for the hurt he could see on Charlie's face. He wished there was something he could do, he was really starting to have feelings for her. But unlike Miles, Connor really did believe in brotherly loyalty and until he knew 100% that Miles did not want Charlie he would not do anything. But that didn't mean that he wouldn't make things hard for Miles.

"Ok, if you follow me to the dining room" Connor announced to the room. He took Charlie's arm in his and escorted her to the dining room. "Thank you Connor."

Connor looked quizzically at Charlie "For escorting me out the room. I really needed to get out there. Please don't let Miles sit beside me I don't think i could handle that tonight"

Connor looked over at Charlie. "You know I am here for you, and I will do anything you want. Your wish is my command" and he bowed beside her. Charlie laughed as they continued towards the dining room.

Aaron turned towards Miles "Really?" Miles looked confused "What?"

"You could not even say how amazing she looked. Maybe what you said when I walked in on you and Strausser, i mean Connor was true" Aaron looked at Miles in disgust and walked out the room.

Miles watched him walk out and saw Nora watching him, he felt himself cringe he knew she was not going to hold back. "Well say it"

"Say what? I guessed you said something stupid when Aaron walked in regarding Charlie?" Miles Nodded "And after seeing Charlie walk in looking amazing I may add, you realised what an idiot you have been." Miles nodded again, scared at how well Nora was reading him

"And now you have blown a chance to tell her how you felt, or to show her, but no the Great Miles Matheson can not show emotion to Charlie, who now probably things that you really don't like her! You have really outdone yourself this time Miles"

Nora shook her head and headed towards the door she turned and looked at Miles with pity "You know, I would not blame Charlie if she did prefer Connor to you. He at least shows Charlie how he feels, and from what she told me earlier, he has shown her respect and trust. Something you have not been doing for a while." With that Nora walked out the room.

Miles stood still behind the table. He knew he should've done something, he was an idiot. but now did not know what to do to win Charlie back if he had lost her.

Miles grimaced to himself, I am not losing her to Connor.

He walked off after everyone with the determination to win Charlie back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Miles walked into the dining room. Connor was sitting at the head of the table, he nodded at him as he entered the room. Miles just gave him a fake smile. He noticed Nora was to his right and Charlie and Aaron to his left. Charlie was smiling at him, he took a deep breath and walked further into the room and sat next to free seat next to Nora.

Miles noticed that Connor gave Charlie a reassuring grip of the hand, she smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you'. He could feel his blood starting to boil again and was ready to throttle Strausser for touching Charlie, but he remembered what Charlie said and for her he would try and be civil to Strausser. He just wished Charlie would look at him.

The door opened and the food came in. It smelled amazing Nora and Aaron exclaimed and thanked Connor for a marvellous spread. Miles felt Nora kick him and give him a look.

"Yes Strausser, it looks good, you have outdone yourself" Miles had hoped that Charlie would look at him, but she seemed to be staring at the wine in the glass. When did she start drinking wine?

Everyone started to dig into the food, Aaron laughed and commented on how this was the first candle-lit meal he had had with four other people. Nora, Aaron and Connor started making small talk, asking each other things about themselves.

Charlie was just listening, but could not look up from her plate. She was finding it really hard not to look up at Miles, he was diagonally across the table from her. She could feel his eyes watching her, but she didn't trust herself to look at him.

Nora noticed that Miles and Charlie were not joining the conversation. "So Connor, Charlie tells me that you are no longer doing Monroe's dirty work? How did that come about?" Nora asked innocently, she felt Miles straighten and stiffen beside her.

Connor looked over at Nora then to her side to look at Miles "For personal reasons" he looked back at Nora "and I didn't trust Monroe, he was how you say, even more unhinged"

Nora looked to see if Charlie had noticed Connor look at Mies, but she was still staring at her plate, moving the uneaten items around.

"Charlie also mentioned that you have sent a few of your men out to scout for an exact location of Danny; and that you have been coming up with a few plans to help rescue him."

Connor looked from Nora to Charlie, and took Charlie's free hand "yes I have, my men should be back any day now. But the plans, that was a joint effort, but a lot of input from Charlie, she has some great idea's, some risky but good nonetheless" Connor looked over at Miles "You have taught her well."

Miles looked over at Charlie, willing her to just glance in his direction. "Yeah, well she has a natural instinct better than some of the men I fought with, and soldiers I trained after the blackout." Charlie looked up at Miles in surprise at the compliment he gave her. Miles was glad she had finally looked at him and a gave a smile "But also has a natural way of getting into trouble." Miles gave Charlie a wink and a devilish grin.

"Yes have heard that" Charlie removed her hand from Connor's and subconsciously rubbed the 'M' now burned into her skin, but never broke eye contact with Miles. She could see so much emotion in his eyes, she had never been able to see before. They were contradicting everything that he had said before she was captured. She was so confused did he actually like her?

Connor noticed the looks between Charlie and Miles. He was not going to make it easy for him "So how about some music. Found this old gramophone when the power went out."

He got up and went and put the music on, it was different from last night. He walked back to Charlie and asked if he could have this dance. Charlie broke her gaze from Miles and looked up confused, then she realised he was asking her to dance. She smiled and took his hand and stood up to dance.

Miles was fuming, he felt the connection between him and Charlie before Strausser destroyed it. Now he was watching him waltz her around the floor like he did last night. Miles could hear Nora say something to Aaron, but was too busy watching Charlie and Strausser dancing. She was smiling, laughing and relaxed for the first time this evening. Miles felt something on his arm he turned to Nora "What?" He asked angrily.

"Will you have this dance, been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes." Miles looked at Aaron "Dance with him" Aaron looked over, "I am not much of a dancer as I explained to Nora" Aaron looked at Connor and Charlie dancing and then back to Miles. "Maybe you should take Nora a turn around the floor, then do the old fashioned cutting in" Miles didn't know what he meant then it dawned on him, he stood and loudly asked "Nora will you have this dance" Nora stood and accepted, and they waltz around the room near Charlie and Connor.

Nora laughed, "What?" queried Miles "If I was interested in you I would be offended right now." Miles looked confused at Nora. She smiled and continued "Well you have not once looked at me since we started dancing, and can not take your eyes off of Charlie dancing with Connor."

Miles gritted his teeth "His name is Strausser, and if he does not lift his hand from where it is on her back, I will remove it permanently from his body!"

"Miles, that would not be a good idea. Connor is going to help us get Danny back, and at this moment, I think Charlie would have something to say about that, and not in a good way"

Miles knew Nora was right, but he still did not like it. "Think it is time we cut in, I really want to rip his arm off" As he watch Charlie and Strausser laughing, Straussers hand was not where it should be.

"Ok, if you think you should" Miles looked at Nora "Yes I do" he danced them over towards Charlie and Connor. He looked at Charlie then spoke to Strausser "Mind if I cut in, swap partners and all that"

Connor looked at Charlie, wondering if she did want to. "Do you want to swap partners?" Silently he was hoping.

Charlie looked at Connor; "No, I am quite content dancing here" A little triumph flowed through Connor.

Charlie looked at Miles "maybe the next dance?" she asked questionable as Connor spun her away.

Miles was ready to attack Connor "Miles, Miles" He looked at Nora. "Look at it as a chance. She said the next dance, more than she would've when we first arrived. Wait, I know patience is not your strongest virtue, but if you want Charlie you need to get some, god knows you have used up hers."

Miles again knew that Nora was right, and continued to dance with Nora, even though he felt he was maybe too late.

Connor waited until they were a little further away from Miles. "Do you want to dance with Miles? I can make sure he doesn't ask again tonight if you wish?" Charlie looked into Connor's eyes and smiled "Thank you, you are so thoughtful and kind. But I can not keep avoiding Miles, I need to show that I am a mature woman, and not some kid as he has been treating me"

"Oh Charlie, you are definitely a woman. I don't think even Aaron has not noticed that tonight." Charlie blushed at his statement, and saw the glint in his eye. She knew that it would be a different ending tonight if Miles was not here. But after seeing him looking at her earlier, she had a little hope.

"Connor, I" Connor gave her a kiss on the lips before she could finish "Don't say it Charlie, I know how you feel for Miles, and until you know for a fact how he feels, you will not be able to move on." He looked over at Miles and saw the murderous look he sent his way, well he saw the kiss anyway, that gave him a little bit of pleasure.

He looked back at Charlie "Just remember, that I am here for you, anytime. I really like you Charlie, and care for you. No matter what happens I will help you get Danny." He looked deep into her eyes and gave her one last kiss and took her back to her seat. Charlie had been so mesmerised by his eyes, and the kiss that she did not realise the music had finished. Or that Miles had witnessed the kisses and was livid, but for Charlie he was really trying to keep a lid on his temper and emotions, but Strausser was really pushing it.

Miles watched Strausser, walk Charlie back to her seat. He done the same with Nora. He needed some fresh air. He walked towards the french doors, opened them and walked out onto the terrace.

Charlie watched him walk out the doors. She wondered what was wrong? She looked at Nora for some guidance. Nora just shrugged her shoulders, and motioned for her to follow him. Charlie looked at Connor who was pouring a couple of drinks for Aaron and Nora. Charlie decided it was now or never, she gave Nora a look of wish me luck, she mouthed 'good luck' back. Charlie stood and went out onto the terrace to speak to Miles.

Connor saw Charlie walk out the doors towards Miles as he turned around with drinks for Aaron and Nora. Nora noticed the look of longing on Connor's face.

"You know as well as I do that they need to talk. We all know things that if she knew might improve things between them" Nora watched Connor nod in agreement.

"I know" as he sat down at the table, still able to view Charlie and Miles outside "But I feel a better man with just spending a few days in her company. She is just.. "he could not put into words what Charlie meant to him at the moment and how she made him feel. He gazed at Charlie's back as she approached Miles.

Nora and Aaron just nodded "Yeah, everyone feels like that, her enthusiasm and the need to help everyone rubs off on you after a while." Nora watched Charlie approach Miles and him turn round.

Please do not mess this up this time Miles Nora said to herself as she had a drink. She turned her attention to Connor and Aaron to try and distract everyone in the room from what was going on outside.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying this as much as I am writing it.**

**Next chapter will be just Miles and Charlie.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the delay in updating.  
Hope you are enjoying the story.

**Chapter 12**

Charlie walked out the french-doors, towards Miles. She was a few feet away from him when she stopped.

"Miles?" She could hear the nervousness in her own voice, she was apprehensive of what he was going to say.

Miles turned round at the sound of her voice. He was glad to see it was just Charlie, but the scared look in her eyes, he knew he had put that there; and hoped he could take it away. "Hey Charlie." he just looked at her.

They looked at each other for a few minutes. each waiting on the other to speak first.

"I …" Miles swallowed and started again "I am sorry Charlie. I never meant to hurt you. Believe me that last thing I would ever do is hurt you. I..." he looked into Charlie's eyes, " I really care for you." His looked into her eyes searching for any kind of hope.

Charlie looked at Miles, he could see confusion and anger in her eyes " You care for me?"

"Yeah I really do Charlie" after he said it he noticed Charlie's stance changed, she seemed really angry.

"Really Miles, after what was it you said, how did it go. Oh yeah "I don't want to be here. I was happy in Chicago. I don't love or care for a and I certainly do not trust..." Miles winced at hearing his words repeated back to him. "Sorry if it is a little hard for me to believe you care. Who were you going to say you didn't trust. Was it me?"

"Charlie how can you think that" Miles sounded dumbfounded that she could.

Charlie laughed at his comment, "How can I, quite easily actually. The way you have treated me lately I believe it was me you were going to say you did not trust, over you actually caring for me."

Miles stepped forward to take Charlie's hand, she lifted her hands and stepped backwards. Charlie saw the deflated look in Miles's eyes. He just saw the anger in hers. He stepped back.

"Charlie, I lo.. I do really care for you. I trust you with my life. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I feel again."

"How can I believe you?" she whispered. "If you care so much how could you say those things? Push me away?" He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I loved you Miles. I would've done anything for you. Risked my life to save yours. But everything I have done lately, you have either dismissed me, or not trusted me. Connor has shown me more trust and respect than what you have lately." Miles's eyes darkened at the mention of Strausser 's name.

"Charlie, Strausser is just using you to get at me!"

Charlie could not stop the anger from showing in her voice, she could not help shouting at Miles. "Why does everything revolve around you? Monroe took Danny because of you, and Neville killed my father because of you; and now you believe Connor took me to get back at you. Some ego you have there Miles"

Miles winced at what she said he felt it was true. "You can not trust him Charlie"

"And I can trust you? You can't tell me the truth. At least Connor has not lied to me." Charlie knew she was pushing Miles's buttons, mentioning Connor. She smiled. "At least he tells me the truth about who he is and who he wants."

"He.." Miles started, but Charlie interrupted him. "Leave Connor out of this. It was you who said those things, and pushed me away. But thank you. You actually made me see the error of my ways."

Miles looked at Charlie confused "What do you mean?"

"That I was a trusting fool. Who means nothing to you. I wish you did care for me, and did not see me as a kid, but I know you never will. You do not need to stay here and pretend you want to help get Danny. Connor and I have spent the afternoon looking into ways to get Danny back. Connor is going to help me get Danny back so you can go back to Chicago or wherever you want to go." Charlie felt slightly better at getting what she was feeling off her chest.

Miles was shocked. Had he really done such a good job that she really thought all this. How can I get her to realise how I really feel. No matter how many times I tell her she doesn't believe me.

Miles did the only thing he could. He stepped forward and put his hand gently onto the side of Charlie's face, and cupped her face, he then kissed her.

Charlie was shocked, one minute Miles looked shocked and hurt, then the next thing she knew Miles was kissing her.

Miles knew this was the right thing to do, he could feel her relaxing into him, accepting his kiss and kissing him back with passion. He pulled her closer so she could feel the effect she was having on him.

Charlie didn't know how long they had kissed, but she broke the kiss, and stepped back. She could see the emotion in Miles eyes, the lust, wanting and desire. It mirrored her own.

"Miles." Charlie started slightly breathless. "Miles, I don't understand how can you kiss me like that, and say all those things?"

Miles smiled at Charlie "Because I want you Charlie."

"Then why have you never shown me before? Why say those things at the camp? It really hurt feeling I meant nothing to you? That I was only a kid in your eyes, your long-lost irritating niece" her eyes filled up and she whispered "You no longer trusted me" All the hurt was in her voice and her eyes. "Why did you ignore me when I walked into the room earlier? Connor and Aaron at least acknowledged I had walked into the room. You looked like you never even noticed I was there!"

"I did. What I mean; I was speechless when you walked into the room earlier. You look amazing, if I had moved from the table you and everyone else would've seen what you do too me, especially wearing that dress." She blushed slightly, he laughed and took a step forward cupped her face again and looked into her eyes.

"Charlie from the moment you walked into the bar all those months ago I have never seen you as a kid. Until you said who you were I was thinking who is this beautiful young woman?"

"Then why lately do you refer to me as "kid", have I not shown you I am no longer the niece you once knew" she asked him questionably

"Because if I didn't I would not be able to stop the feelings I have for you. I am nearly 10 years older than you Charlie!"

"Age means nothing it is just an excuse. Is it more to do with you being my uncle?" She gave Miles a quizzical look.

Miles let Charlie go and wiped his hand over his face. It was now or never. He had to tell her.

He took Charlie's hand and looked at her "Ben was not my brother Charlie" she looked at him confused Miles took a deep breath "I am not your uncle" He watched the shock enter Charlie's eyes. She then released his hand, and it then connected with his face.

"What the hell Charlie" God she had some weight behind that slap, he was just glad it was not her fist.

"You waited all these months before telling me? Why now? Yes it is true?"

"I think I should start at the beginning, lets sit down"

Charlie stood still "No I think I will just stand" Miles looked at Charlie. "I really think would be better if we sat down."

Charlie looked puzzled and concerned, what could he being going to tell me?

They walked over towards the table, which was just out of view of the window of the dining room, something Miles was quite glad about.

"Ok, please remember, that what I tell you does not change how I feel for you, that I want you." Charlie was back to being unreadable.

"I have always tried to see you as my niece, but I have also had feelings for you which I knew was not just uncle and niece. You had me wrapped round your finger when you were younger" He winked at her "You still do. But as we both got older I realised that it was not a faze that I wanted to spend time with you, made excuses to come and see Ben, so I could see you. So I joined the Army. It was the hardest thing not being able to see you, but when I came home you were always so pleased to see me. You would coming running out the house when ever I was back. That always brought my feelings for you back, which truthfully had never went away, just pushed deep down. You do not know how much control I had. It was the thought of Ben killing me if I done anything that helped, he was in all sense my brother and I loved him and could not do that to him. But you are amazing you gave me hope, and you see the good in me that I had given up on a long time ago ever getting back. You got into my heart and I could not let you go. "

Charlie just looked at him, trying to keep from showing anything in her face "So tell me how you are not my uncle. I do remember you from when I was little."

Miles took a deep breath, god he wished he had some whiskey, a good malt.

"When I was about 8 years old, my parents were killed in a car crash. I was adopted by Ben's parents. After they had your father; they had trouble trying to get pregnant again. So they decided to adopt, so they picked me. I always saw them as my parents as I was growing up. My biological ones were not good people. I think if they had not been killed in the crash, they would have been arrested and I would have ended up in care anyway." Miles watched Charlie to see if she was going to say anything.

"So why did no one ever mention it? Why did you never tell me before?"

"I was scared Charlie. I didn't think you could handle the truth. After learning I helped start all this was bad enough" He saw for the first time emotion in her eyes, and it scared him.

"What gives you the right to decided what I can or can not handle?" Charlie was angry. "Have I not proven myself to you, that I was loyal that I cared for you, and what you did with Monroe was in the past. That I actually trusted you. But you didn't trust me enough with something that I actually had a right to know about"

Charlie stood up and walked away from him. Feel so hurt that he didn't trust her. She turned around. If she was not that angry at him she would have went to him seeing the anguish on his face. But she had to stay strong "So any other secrets you have not told me?"

He thought for a moment, but decided against telling her about Connor at the moment. He just shook his head. Not trusting his voice. She nodded and turned away from him, staring out into the night sky.

He put his hands into his head, god I really know how to screw things up. One minute she is nearly back to me and then I ruin it. He decided he had to try to fix this, no matter how much it took. Connor was not getting her.

Charlie felt Miles walking up behind her. She tensed waiting to see if he would touch her "So you have had no excuse for having feelings for me. So now you tell me that you're not my uncle, after months of pushing me away, when you knew how I felt."

She turned, and noticed he was closer than she realised, but she was not going to step back and show him how he still effected "Do you really want me, or is it just because Connor is showing interest in me that you say you do? Are you jealous of Connor?"

Miles kissed Charlie before she moved out of his reach. He could feel her fighting him, and then giving into her desires. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, loving that he could see the want and lust in her eyes that he felt which gave him hope that all was not lost.

"Charlie, When that man took you and tied you up in that room. My heart stopped when I saw how close that arrow had came when we came into the room. But what eats away at me is when you went onto the boat. I knew I should not of let you talk me into letting you go." Miles lifted Charlies hand and rubbed her scar with his thumb, then looked back into her eyes. "When I saw you locked in that cell. I knew then that I coud no longer hide my feelings. I could not stand you being hurt. Seeing the mark, it made me realise it was my fault it had been put there. I had not protected you when I should of" He kissed her scar.

"So I started calling you kid. To remind myself I should not want you, that I should push you far away as people I love get killed or hurt. I didn't want you out of my sight in case something else happened to you. I wanted to be there to protect you." He looked into her eyes. "Truthfully, maybe I am jealous of Strausser. But that has made me see how stupid I have been to deny us both what we want. I would take you upstairs now and show you how I really feel; and how much I love and want you. But I don't think that would solve anything, well one thing it would. But I am not sleeping with you with Strausser in the same house"

Charlie looked into Miles eyes she was shocked that he had said he loved her, but she could not let that sway her, she was not sure he had realised he had said it. "Miles, I need time to digest everything you have told me. That everyone I loved has lied too me! I really don't know how I feel. Just give me a little time to sort out how I feel. You really hurt me and I don't know if I can really trust you as I once did. Everyone I loved has lied to me. I honestly do not know how I feel other than confused."

Miles gave Charlie a smile and a kiss, to show her how he felt "I know, but just remember that I do want you. I will earn your trust back. Just give me a chance is all I ask"

Charlie just nodded at his request. "Can you make my excuses to everyone. I just want to have sometime to myself" she squeezed his hand" Goodnight Miles. Thank you for finally being honest with me"

He watched her walk around along the terrace and head out of sight around the house. He was glad he was getting a second chance. He was now hoping he had done the right thing and not mention his brothers...

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Sorry was longer than first intended. Working on next chapter as you read**


	13. Chapter 13

**This story has now a mind of its own, it is writing itself!**

**Chapter 13**

Miles walked back into the room. Everyone looked up and stopped talking, he ignored their glances and headed straight for the whiskey.

"So?" He heard Nora.

Miles turned and looked at them "So what?" He gave them a confused look, as if he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Miles, if I have to come over there. How did it go? Where is Charlie? What did you do now!" exclaimed Nora as she watched Miles for some sort of answers. But he was being guarded with his expressions.

Miles looked at Nora "Thanks for the vote of confidence Nora, I did not do anything" he looked at Connor and smiled "Charlie is fine. She just wanted some time to think. Alone. She said she will see everyone in the morning."

Aaron nodded and then asked "So did you tell her everything?" He saw hesitation from Miles he was concentrating on the drink in his hand. "Well.." Aaron looked at Miles. He had not been his greatest fan, especially when he thought he was Charlie's biological uncle who was interested in her more than an uncle should, he knew he was nothing against the 'Great Miles Matheson', but for Charlie he would of tried to protect her, even though he knew Charlie had a crush on Miles which he just put down to being in awe of Miles. But when he heard the truth he realised how hard Miles had tried to keep his feelings under control for Charlie. Still seemed weird, but since they both felt the same way what was the harm, you can't stand in the way of true love.

"I kind of omitted the Strausser part at the moment" Aaron shook his head took a drink. Connor smiled which made Miles grimace.

Nora stood up went over and slapped Miles across the face. He had not been expecting he was to busy scowling at Connor to notice Nora come towards him or he would of caught her hand. Like Charlie she had some power behind it. Miles stared at Nora "what the hell was that for?" As he touched his face.

"You are a bloody stupid fool! Why did you not say anything?" He could tell Nora was angry.

"Because I just dropped the bombshell how I really felt and about not being her uncle. I thought that was enough to handle in one night. I will tell her soo.n"

"You should of told her. You think she was angry earlier? Yes I saw the slap. But she will be just as angry at you for not telling her. You will be back to square one. Two steps forward five steps back Miles." She turned away from Miles before she really hit him. "Goodnight Aaron. Goodnight Connor, thank you for a lovely evening, and thank you for this dress it is amazing." Connor stood and gave Nora a kiss on the cheek before sitting back down to his drink. Nora turned to Mile "Goodnight fool. Hopefully this does not blow up in your face or you may never get a chance again. Don't worry I will not mention it to Charlie, I do not what to see her hurt anymore than she has been already."

Miles watched Nora leave the room. He poured himself another drink and sat down. He saw Aaron and Connor looking at each other, as if having a conversation.

"Nora is right you know" Miles stiffened at Straussers comment.

"Has nothing to do with you!" He replied pointedly

Aaron piped up "well it does Miles seeing as Connor is here and he is your brother even though you will not admit that."

Aaron stood and headed for the door " before you goto sleep tonight Miles just think how Charlie felt when you finally told her how you felt. Then think how she will feel to learn you have kept sonething else from her; and to make it even worse you have dragged us all in to your deception"

"What you mean?" Miles guessed he was getting tired and the alcohol was making him slow.

"Because Miles , you have now encluded everyone in the house into your omission. We all need to lie to Charlie. I will not tell her. But you better tell her soon or she will find out. You know how perceptive Charlie is. Goodnight Connor, thank you for a lovely evening and your hospitality. Miles"

Miles watched Aaron leave the room, and realised how true his words were. He had an opportunity and he never took it. He looked over at Strausser who was smiling.

"Well brother you have gotten yourself into a pickle. Good nights work. Charlie, nearly back under your spell and Nora and Aaron after your blood." Connor chuckled "you should of told her"

Miles looked at Strausser "so i bet you can't wait to tell Charlie, be the hero"

Connor shook his head "when will you realise, that even though you hate me. I still care for you brother. Plus I really like and care for Charlie and I do not want her hurt anymore. She loves you. I saw the way she returned your kiss. She never kissed me like that. I already told you I really care for Charlie, she brings out the best in everyone she meets. I promised to help her get Danny back and I will."

Connor stood "I wish you could put the past behind us and move on. Whether you like it or not you and I will be working together to get Danny back. I miss my brothers. But Miles you and I used to be close. Why will you not believe me?" He opened the door and turned back." I will not say anything. For you, you deserve happiness, we all do; and Charlie makes you happy if you would just let her. Goodnight brother" Connor closed the door.

Miles sat in the silence of the room. He was right they had been close. But if he believe Connor then that meant... Miles picked up the bottle of whiskey and sat down, he had a lot of thinking to do...

* * *

Charlie walked along the terrace. She decided to take a walk in the garden. She had seen it from her room. It looked lovely. She just needed sometime to organise her thoughts. Miles loved her. She smiled, he actually told her. But she could not forget that he had lied to her, not trusted and hurt her. She was about to sit on the bench near the apple tree when she felt something hard hit her over the back of the head.

The last thought Charlie had was "not again" as she slump unconscious to the ground...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Miles had fallen asleep in the chair where he had been drinking last night. Oh god he felt like he had been run over by a truck. But with no power; like that had happened.

He could not hear any movement in the house, so guessed everyone was still sleeping. He walked onto the terrace. He shielded his eyes for the sun which was starting to peak above the trees. God he felt his age, sleeping is chairs was not what he should be doing.

He sat in the seat he had occupied when he had been talking to Charlie. He had an uneasy feeling something was not right, but didn't know what it could be. He started thinking about last night brought a smile to his lips and dispelled any uneasiness he was feeling. He felt that he had a chance again. When he had arrived yesterday seeing her in Strausser's arms; just about to kiss made him think that he had been too late to tell her how he truly felt. Then he remembered their kiss. She had tasted so sweet and lovely. He had never felt so aroused by a kiss before and now just thinking about it had him getting aroused again. Miles tensed he heard a noise from behind him.

He turned quickly and saw Connor coming towards him with two cups of coffee. "Morning Miles, sleep well?" he smiled and handed Miles the spare cup.

Miles was hesitant but knew he needed his coffee. He took it from Connor's hand. Connor sat down beside Miles.

They sat in silence for some time, something they had done many times before in the past. Miles had thought about what Connor had said, they did need to talk about the past. He had to find out the truth once and for all. He started to speak to Connor "About what happened.. " When Nora came running outside she looked really worried.

"Has anyone seen Charlie?" Miles and Connor looked at each other, and shook their heads. "Not since she left for walk before going to bed last night" Miles pointed in the direction she had went.

"Well I just checked her room. I went to see if she was ok. Her bed has not been slept in and pack and everything is still there." Miles sat up straight and the uneasy feeling he had came back with avengance.

Connor called the few men he had at the house to come and help search. Nora went and got Aaron to help with the search. Connor was worried, but not as much as it showed on Miles's face. "Charlie probably went for a walk and lost track of time and fell asleep. She is probably in the garden somewhere fallen asleep below a tree."

Nora and Aaron appeared in the doorway. "Why don't you two take the south garden. Aaron and I will take the east garden. I have sent your men to the west and the north gardens" Mies was about to argue but realised that it was not the time.

They headed on the the terrace and went in the direction Charlie had taken.

* * *

Charlie opened her eyes. She felt like she was lying on a bed. She tried to sit up but she could not move, she was chained to the bed. She struggled with the shackles but they were on tight. her head was pounding, god where am I now? Where's Miles? The last thing she remembered was talking to Miles on the terrace. Deja Vu sprang to Charlie's mind

She heard the door being unlocked and then open. She watched him walk into the room "Hello Charlie, glad you are awake."

He sat on the chair which was beside the bed. "So Charlie how you feeling?"

"Where's Miles?" Charlie asked worriedly that he was locked up here or worse.

"Oh don't worry Miles will probably be here soon to rescue you. You really mean something to him?" he smiled at her

"Well if I was not chained up, it would be you who needed rescuing" she said through clenched teeth

"Charlie the chains are for your protection "

Charlie scoffed at this "I think it is for your protection not mine" he laughed at her comment. "Feisty aren't you?"

"If you take them off, why don't we see who it is to protect?" Charlie replied.

"Oh I don't think so at the moment Charlie. Why don't you rest. I will come and see you later, se we can eh get to know each other" He smiled down at her and headed for the door.

"Where's Danny?" he turned around "All in good time, You will see him soon enough. We can have a family reunion Charlie" He laughed at started to close the door.

As he did Charlie shouted at him "It is Charlotte to you. Only my friends can call me Charlie and you are not my friend."

* * *

Connor and Miles entered the garden. Miles saw something sparkle in the grass. His stomach ached with uneasiness. Miles nealt down to pick it up. Connor came up behind him "What you found?"

Miles turns and shows him "It looks like one of the flowers from Charlie's dress. Maybe she caught it on the rose bush?"

Miles stared at him "Really Strausser, and where is the rose bushes in your garden? I can't see one here can you?"

"Ok Miles I know, I am just trying not to think the worst" Connor ran his hand through his hair.

"Well I go by my gut and it is telling me Charlie has been kidnapped. Again!" He looked pointedly at Strausser and then looked around the garden. "Well I was with Nora and Aaron so you can not think that I..."Miles put his had up to silence him. Miles had caught a glimpse of something over by the tree, it looked like a sleeve. Miles tapped Connor on his arm, and pointed to the apple tree, just in front of them. Connor saw the sleeve, Miles used his hand to tell Connor to go to the left and he would go to the right. They made their way silently to the tree. Connor poked the body with his sword "He's dead" Connor stepped closer and bent down, he tilted the face towards him and gasped "His name is was Simon Brent. Brent was one of my best men, I sent him to look for where they were holding Danny."

"Great, well he was that good he got himself killed and Charlie kidnapped" exclaimed Miles.

"Miles look at him; see the blood is not fresh, he has been dead for a few days at least. He took a good beating, I trusted him with my life he would not of betrayed me. Everyone knows I stay here, they are usually to scared to enter. He was left here on purpose, probably after they took Charlie." Connor removed his jacket and laid it over Brent.

"Well we both know who done this; and who has Charlie" Connor said to Miles.

Miles just turned and headed back to the house "Yes we do and if he harms one hair on her head I will not hesitate this time to kill him" as he angrily took the steps two at a time into the house, shouting for Nora and Aaron.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying.**

**Who could have Charlie now? Neville, Monroe?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Charlie's wrists and ankles were sore. She knew it was a wasted effort, but she had to try.

Miles and Connor will of noticed she is gone, she hoped that they didn't kill each other, Nora and Aaron would keep them right. She knew this was just a trap for Miles.

She heard the door open, in walked Neville. He smiled that smarmy smile he had at her "Well, well, well look who we have here" He walked over to her. He hit her in the face. "That was for.."

"That was for what Neville? Getting your assed kicked by Miles, or for turning Jason against you when he threw me off the train?" Charlie goaded him.

Neville went to strike Charlie again, when he felt a hand catch his arm "What the.." Neville turned and saw Monroe, the look of anger in his eyes and there was a something else he could not place.

"What do you think you are doing Tom? What are you doing in here? I gave instructions that no one was to enter" He turned and looked at the guard.

"Sorry sir, he said that you had instructed him to come in and question the prisoner" Monroe gave the guard a look "Jones isn't it. The next time I tell you no one enters a room, that means no one except me. I am in a forgiving mood tonight, do not let it happen again" in a threatening tone.

"Yes sir, thank you sir" Monroe nodded "yeah well you're dismissed I will deal with this." As Monroe turned his head back round to look at Neville.

Monroe turned to Neville, not dropping his arm "So I gave you instructions to speak to Charlie did I?. Must of slipped my mind. She is not a prisoner."

"Excuse me if I am not a prisoner, then why am I chained up?" Charlie asked.

"As I said your own protection" Charlie scoffed at Monroe, "Well if was for my protection how was Neville here aloud in to hit me" She looked at Neville and smiled "But then he wouldn't be able to if I was free, I could've least tried to defend myself" Monroe looked past Neville and saw Charlie for the first time since he entered the room, her lip was bleeding.

Monroe let go of Neville's arm and punched Neville in the face "Do not touch her again" Neville rubbed his jaw and spat out some blood. Neville knew now was not the time to question Monroe.

"Sorry sir, will not happen again" Monroe walked over to a table in the room "Go I will talk to you later" Neville did not need telling twice "Thank you sir" He looked at Charlie and walked out the room.

Charlie watched Monroe, he picked up a bowl of water and a cloth and came and sat beside her. She watched him suspiciously "I am just going to clean up your lip, ok?"

Charlie nodded.

Monroe dipped the cloth in the water and gently dabbed at Charlie's lip and cleaned up the blood. he smiled at her "So do you remember me from when you were a little girl?"

Charlie looked at him, for the first time really looked at him, he did seem familiar, but could not place him "Should I?"

Monroe stood up and walked back to the table and laid down the water and the cloth "Well I was in your house a few times. Sometime came with Miles"

"Sorry, can't remember you, couldn't of left much of an impression" Charlie said nonchalantly.

"No worries, Miles will be here soon, we can reminisce on the old days, so Charlie if I release you from the chains, can I have your promise you will not try and escape?" Monroe watched Charlie for an answer

"When can I see Danny?" Charlie asked

"I can arrange that, but I need your promise. I promise no one will hurt you, but if you try to escape then I will have no choice. Once Miles arrives you can leave"

Charlie looked at him in disbelief " You expect me to believe that when Miles comes, you will let me and Danny go?"

Monroe smiled at Charlie "Ok, once Miles arrives and you do not try to escape I will let Danny go."

Charlie thought about it, when Miles and Connor got here they could get them all out and kill Monroe, so was a win win.

Charlie nodded "OK, I promise I will not try to escape until Miles comes for me; but keep Neville away from me or I will not be held responsible for what I will do if I see him and his smarmy grin."

Monroe laughed as he came over and undone Charlie's restraints. "I will deal with Neville, I have a few meetings tonight so will not be able to have supper with you as I had initially planned. So I will have something brought to your room. I will see you for breakfast in the morning"

Charlie watched him exit the room, but did not hear the door lock. She knew he was testing her, but for Danny she would do as she was told tonight, and hopefully be able to see him tomorrow.

She just hoped Miles and Connor didn't take too long to get here.

* * *

Miles was on his way back down the stairs with his pack, when Nora and Aaron returned. "What's going on?"

"We are heading to Philadelphia, lets go" Miles headed for the door.

Nora grabbed his arm "Miles wait, what's happened? How can you be sure she will be there?"

Miles gave Nora a look and shook his arm free, and glanced at Strausser "She is, one of Strausser's men was left in the garden." He opened the door.

"Miles?" Connor tried to get his attention "I can have word sent to my men who are out and about. They can meet us on the outskirts."

"You are not coming. If it was not for you she would not be with Monroe" Miles replied vehemently.

"You know that you are not entirely blameless in this! You can not stop me, Charlie means something to me as well, and we both have a bone to pick with him!" Connor equalled Miles's stare. "Plus how do you expect to get to there, walk? I can have horses ready to ride in half an hour, enough time for everyone to get stuff together and grab some food etc"

Miles knew that Connor was right, he was trying to blame him, if it wasn't for their stupid arguement at the camp and if he had went after her, Strausser's men would not of captured her. Then he should not of let her wander off last night, he should of stayed with her. It was his fault "Ok, half an hour then we go" He headed to the study and poured himself a large whiskey and stared out the window, hoping Charlie was ok.

Aaron looked at Nora both had confused looks. "Ok, wait a minute, what is going on? How do you know she is in Philly?"

Connor looked at Miles in the study, he looked lost. He knew he was blaming himself. He turned to Nora and Aaron "When we went looking for Charlie, we found one of the flowers off her dress. But we also found one of my men that I had sent to find out where Danny was being held. He had been very badly beaten, looks about a few days. His body was dumped near where Charlie was taken"

Aaron was still confused, but could see Nora didn't seem so confused "So how does this mean that Charlie is in Philly?"

Nora stepped forward, "because the only person who is insane enough to do something to one of Connor's men and bring the body to his house; and take Charlie to get Miles to go there is Monroe!"

Connor just nodded and headed away to get things organised.

Nora looked at Miles, she knew what he had went through when he had tried to kill Monroe before and had not succeeded. She just hoped that if put in that place again he would be able too

Nora touched Aaron's arm "Come on lets get ready." They headed up to get their packs. Nora went into Charlie's room and collected her pack. She noticed a dress draped over the chair near her pack. It looked like something that would suit Charlie. She decided to put it in her pack. Hoping she would get a chance to wear it. She headed down the stairs to meet up with everyone else.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Miles was still standing at the window when Connor came back. He was still clutching the glass of whiskey.

"That's everyone ready to go Miles. I have sent one of my men to get the rest of them to meet us on the outskirts of Philly" Connor waited on a response from Miles. "Miles..."

"I heard you, lets go" He downed the whiskey and turned towards Connor. Connor put his arm out and touched Miles "Don't worry, you know Monroe as well as I do, no matter how insane he is at the moment, he will not harm Charlie."

Miles stepped closer to Connor and nearly spat angrily at him "How can you be so sure?"

"Miles, Bass wants you, and the only way that he knows how to get you there on your on steam, is to capture Charlie. He has always known Charlie is your weakness. Like I knew you would come and rescue her here."

Miles just sort of nodded in acknowledgment and headed out the front to Nora and Aaron, he did not like admitting to having weaknesses, but Connor was right, even when Charlie was little she could wrap him round her little finger with those big blue doleful eyes, if Charlie needed him he was there. He just felt guilty in the last 15 plus years he had not been there for her.

Connor followed him out. Nora and Aaron were ready. "Ok, ready to go?"

"Yeah, Strausser, lets just get going. it's a long ride to Philly" Miles mounted the horse and took off.

"Well I guess that is our cue to follow" replied Nora. Everyone else took off after Miles.

it was going to be a very long ride.

* * *

"Enter" Monroe watched Neville enter his office. He stood at the seat in front of his desk. Monroe motioned for him to sit. He stifled a chuckle and turned it into a cough. Charlie was right, his smile was smarmy.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Neville was feeling very apprehensive, he did not know what Monroe was going to do.

"I have a job for you Tom." Monroe stood up and walked around the room. "I would like you to take a small group of men to Culpeper tonight. I have just had some intel that Jim Hudson has been seen there. I want him brought back here alive. He helped Miles in my attempted assassination, I would like to re-unite a few of the old gang".

Tom shifted in his seat " You want me to go to Culpeper, Virginia tonight?"

Monroe came up behind Tom, and spoke into his ear. "You are my trusted right-hand man Tom. I want you to personally make sure that he is brought back alive."

Tom stood "I will sir."

"Ok, right well see you when you get back." Monroe sat back down, and started looking at papers. Tom realised that he was being dismissed. "Very good sir" he let himself out the office.

When Monroe heard the door close he looked up. Well that was one less thing to worry about. He did not want him around Charlie. After what he had done to Danny. He just hoped that he could trust Charlie and she would not try and leave. She was very feisty, something he remembered of her when she was little girl.

* * *

They had been riding for hours. Everyone including the horses were tired.

Nora looked at Aaron, he looked ready to drop "I think we should stop around here. Everyone especially the horses need a rest, plus I see a river through those trees" she indicated to the left.

Connor agreed "Ok you two set up camp, I will go and tell Miles" Nora gave him a Good-luck look and watch him ride up to Miles.

"Miles we are going to stop here for a rest" Miles just turned and looked at him. "No we need to keep going"

Connor grabbed his reigns and stopped the horses. He could see Miles was ready to kill him. "Miles be sensible, the horses need to rest. A few hours here and then we can set off"

"Charlie might not have a few hours!" He exclaimed vehemently

"Miles you just have to remember that Charlie knows this time you will be coming for her. She is strong and can take care of herself, she is smart and as I found out she is quite like you."

"What do you mean?" Connor laughed, "I know it was her idea to go onto the boat. I also know that she has your mind. When we were looking at ways to get Danny, she came up with ideas I would not of thought of." He looked at Miles "but they are the kind you come up with and they work! She has a very strategic cunning mind, and against Bass she needs that. Plus she is feisty" he gave a wink and a laugh. Miles did smile but could not laugh. "Yeah she is that"

"Come on, Nora & Aaron are setting up camp. We rest for a couple of hours and the head on to Philly. Rescue Charlie & Danny and then head home. All done" Connor smiled and turned the horse.

Miles followed just thinking 'wish would be as easy as that, he had forgotten about Monroe'

* * *

Charlie was sitting in her room, she heard a noise outside. She saw about 30 men on horses. What really got her attention was Neville; so Monroe was really keen on keeping Neville out her way, she watched them ride off. Monroe was trying to get her to trust him, her door was still unlocked. She had promised she would not escape until Miles got here.

She just hoped that Monroe had forgotten about Connor and he would be coming with Miles to get her.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Next Chapter is Connor / Miles centred. **

**Finding out some of their history**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Connor sat looking into the fire. Everyone else was asleep. He had never needed much sleep. He would let them sleep another 1/2 hour and then they better move.

He looked over at Miles, he was sitting against a big tree. He wished things were different between them. He looked into the fire, poking it. Bass had been turning Miles against him all their lives, he had always been jealous of him and Miles when they were younger. He just hoped he had a chance to tell the truth...

"Will you stop thinking so loud" Connor was startled, lost in his thoughts he had not heard Miles come over. He sat down across from him.

"Was just thinking another 1/2 hour then we should be making our way" Miles just looked at him "No I think you were thinking about Bass, you and I"

Connor looked up at him and chuckled then looked back at the fire then mumbled "Hated how you could read my mind sometimes."

Miles had heard "Yeah well you never had much of a poker face, plus we are brothers."

Connor looked over surprised "That's the first time you have admitted I am your brother in a long time."

"Yeah, well don't get a big head about it, as always I was the better looking one" Miles looked at Connor. "So what really happened?"

Connor didn't need to ask what he meant "I should start at the beginning, will make things clearer."

Connor still staring into the fire took a deep breath and started "when our parents died. I needed you, but you didn't seem to care and at five years old that was hard, to understand why my brothers didn't like me. You blamed me. You took his side." Miles could hear hurt in his voice.

He looked at Miles "Did you know I was not even in the car?" Miles looked shocked.

"I had been left home alone. He had made sure I was left behind. They probably didn't even notice I was not in the car. He could always twist things so you always believed him over me. He told you I had been in the car. Distracted dad and was the reason they crashed" Miles just nodded, but was confused "Then how..".

"How did I end up there?" Connor laughed slightly, "Did you know he came home after the accident. The accident was only a few blocks away from the house. He seemed so scared and upset, screaming they were dead. Hell I know our parents were no great loss, but they were still our parents" Connor stood and filled a couple cups of coffee he had made. He handed one to Miles.

"So he dragged me back to the accident. We both tried to get them out the car, but I was only five he was ten we had no chance of pulling them out" Connor took a sip of the coffee.

"Then some people started arriving, making sure we were ok, trying to help mom and dad. Then the police, fire brigade arrived" He laughed "you know that is when he started telling people, that I had been crying about some toy, and had been screaming at them to stop the car. Dad had turned around to yell at me, and he veared into the pole. It was my fault they had died."

Miles was trying to take all this in "why didn't you tell me?"

Connor looked at him "Would you of believed me over him? You always believed what he said over me. Like when dad ran over your new bike, he had been riding it while you were doing homework. I saw him lay it down behind the wheels, just as dad was coming out to goto work" he laughed "you know he stood there watched dad run over it. Told him it was me and watched dad hit me for leaving it lying around, 'did I not know how much it had cost'. He had that wicked grin on his face. You came out and before I could say anything, he had told you it was my fault. I remember the look on your face. Another time I was about two nearly three I think, remember I broke my leg and collar bone falling down the stairs?" Miles nodded "Well I never slipped on one of my toys I had supposedly left lying at the top of the stairs. He pushed me!"

"Now that I was not sure about. I did think it strange, as even at a young age you tidied your toys up, plus he was just standing at the top of the stairs when mom and I came in to you screaming" Miles was confused , why would Bass do these things? "Did you do any of the things he said?" Miles was curious now

Connor laughed "yes, I learned early on that he broke or lost my toys. But only the one thing I did do. Got a lot of pleasure from that though. Remember when he lost his favourite signed baseball. I gave it to that huge dog next door and watched it eat it"

They both laughed, "that was some dog. I thought would eat me if it got out."

Connor turned somber and continued "So when we went into foster care. I thought you would try and keep us all together. You didn't try which made me realise you believed all the lies he had told and didn't want me, wasn't to bothered that he was not going to be around, but I thought you would of tried to see me at least. I never heard from you."

He sighed "Well you know where you two ended up. I was not as lucky. The guy was worse than our father and the woman didn't give a shit. Yes they adopted me, gave me their last name. But that was it. I was left by myself so much, which I preferred than being hit when they were home, but I made a little room for myself under the stairs, even managed to fit a lock when I got older. Then I started stealing food and anything really. Now I realise it was to get attention, finally got caught. Then given the choice prison or army. I chose the army. Wanted to feel part of something for the first time ever in my life."

"I never knew, he told me we could not be together and that you had been placed in a good home" Miles was shocked. "If I knew.."

Connor scoffed "What could you of done? Doesn't really matter now is the past."

"So with some twist of fate we all ended up in the same squad. I naively thought a chance to have brothers again. But no he struck again. Every chance he got he set me up. You believed him or the other men."

"Why did you not come to me; tell me what they were doing?" Connor looked at him in disbelief "Yeah being called a grass, snitch. I didn't think so. Had been hated by people my whole life never knew anything else, so just ignored it"

"So the night in question with Richmond what really happened?"

"We'll for once I was asked to go with them. I should of know something was going to happen, it didnt feel right. Guessed he was fed up of waiting on me rising to his bait. So he started the fight. He was the one who stabbed Richmond, he was jealous of how you had started to take Richmond under your wing. Hey I was a little, but I would never of hurt him, I liked him he was my only friend. That is probably why he actually done it. Anyway the next thing I knew I was jumped getting hit by about six guys pinned to the floor. Next thing MP's were in the place and I was covered in blood. My own I may add and a knife in my hand. I still do not know how it there. The rest you know."

Miles was shocked to silence, he couldn't believe he would do that to them.

Connor looked over "you still don't believe me? Bass has always had it in for me. If you had not seen him kill that boy with your own eyes you would of thought I had done it." Connor shook his head "You would still be shoulder to shoulder with Bass, wouldn't you General Matheson?" Miles couldn't answer the question.

"What about all the lives you took? Why join the Malitia?"

Connor just stared at him "I joined the Malitia to be near you. I hoped you would see Bass as he really is and trust me. But no stupid thought. The stories of me killing?. Everyone including you was sure I had killed Richmond. Then the blackout happened. I have killed, but through survival or duty. I have never killed anyone who did not deserve it." Miles looked on bewildered "But the.."

"The village I was sent to and you arrived about a half hour behind me. What did you really see? You saw me holding that woman with a knife in my hand. You saw what you wanted to see and rode off and since you never gave me a chance to explain; I never saw the point in changing your mind. Everyone thought I had massacred the whole town, men, women and children." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair "Yeah I am such a monster I can kill a whole village in half an hour"

Miles noticed Connor turn melancholy as if lost in the memory "I still have nightmares about that place. Monroe sent me there ahead of you. Guessing he had already had his little band of killers get there before me. I checked nearly everyone. When you saw me I was pulling the knife out of Angela that was her name, her daughter Amber was lying beside her. They had sliced her arm off and cut her throat, she was only about 4 years old. Angela was in so much pain, left to die. She thanked me for pulling it out and for being the last kind soul she saw. She was glad I was there to help her and her daughter. How wrong was she.." Miles could hardly get his head around what Connor was telling him. He had to be lying; wasn't he?

Connor stood up "One good thing, most people are too scared to doubt what they heard about me, so they leave me in peace. I left straight after you there was nothing . I work for myself. I had hoped.." Connor stopped when he looked at Miles " I have told you the truth, if you still do not believe me that Bass could do these things and was not me. Then there really is no hope for us." Connor could still see the doubt in Miles's eyes. "Don't worry after we rescue Char.. sorry 'your family', you will never see me again." he walked away towards the horse getting them ready and needing the space.

Miles wanted to believe him, but could any of it not be true? Did Connor not kill Rachel then? Miles didn't know what to believe...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hope still enjoying...**

**Chapter 18**

Charlie had not slept well, maybe knowing Danny was so close, or because things had changed with Miles and it had been taken away from her again.

She got up and looked out the window. Wishing she was back with Miles, in his arms. She smiled. Knowing he did want her, and had finally been truthful with her made things seem better. She thought of Connor how safe she felt in his arms She was so confused.'Charlie, you need a clear head to deal with Monroe' she was angry at herself for letting herself think of them. There was a knock at the door..

"Enter" she shouted, she turned and expected to see Monroe enter, but in walked a man she didn't recognise. "So you are his latest protégée" he smiled at her. Charlie shivered at his gaze. she tensed and looked slightly confused. She did not like or trust this guy "don't worry we are not aloud to touch you. Orders from Monroe." He looked at her and smiled, it reminded her of Neville's he stepped closer and whispered "Hopefully you will try and escape?"

Charlie heard footsteps coming "Alec, what are you doing?"

He turned to Monroe, I was just telling the pri.. Miss Matheson that you would like to see her" Alec lied so easily to Monroe.

"We'll I am here now. You are dismissed" Monroe saw the look he gave Charlie before he left the room. He also noticed Charlie relax slightly.

"You ok Charlie?" Monroe eyed her carefully.

"So when can I see Danny?" Monroe laughed "Direct and to the point. I like that, you are quite like Miles"

"So, Danny?" Ignoring his Miles comment and looked at him pointedly.

"You will see him soon" Monroe smiled and gazed at Charlie.

"Ok Thank you" She felt uneasy and uncomfortable in his company.

"Let me show you around." Charlie could feel Monroe's gaze on her as she walked out the room. She was ready to attack him if he touched her; but until she knew where Danny was she had to keep her head.

* * *

Miles kicked Nora and Aaron's feet. "Come on, time to go"

Nora looked around, "Hey easy with the kicking. So where's Connor?"

For once Miles did not correct her on his name "He is getting the horses ready to go. Come on we're are about 1/2 a days ride from Philly."

Nora and Aaron got themselves organised and joined Connor at the horses. Nora noticed he seemed quiet. Different from earlier "Everything Ok Connor?"

He turned and smiled at her "Yes everything is fine. Lets go" Nora noticed his smile never reached his eyes as it usually did. She watched him mount and took off.

Nora turned to Miles "So what did you do?"

Miles looked at Nora "Nothing? Why think it was me? Maybe he just needs sleep." He mounted the horse "Come on lets go" he followed Connor.

Aaron looked at Nora "What is it with those two? No patience?" He mounted and followed. Nora done the same but was worried. Something had happened between the two if them, she just did not know if was for the better or for the worse.

* * *

Monroe had shown Charlie most of his place. He opened a door to a room and smiled as he motioned for her to enter. Charlie did but the room felt different from the other rooms, she could not explain it.

"This was Miles's room well suite when he lived here." Monroe looked like he was remember old times with Miles.

Charlie looked around the room. She noticed a few pictures on a dresser. As she got closer she realised one was of Monroe and Miles when they were younger, the picture had been torn at some point before going in the frame. The other picture was of her father, mother and her and Danny not long after Danny was born. She picked the picture up, she had forgotten how beautiful her mother was. It didn't hurt as much a lot of time had passed, but seeing her father brought back, the hurt, the anger she felt for Neville and for Monroe, for what they had done to her father. She was about to turn and say something to Monroe when she felt something on the back of the frame. She turned it over noticed a piece of what looked like paper sticking out the side of the picture frame backing. She decided to wait until she was alone than have Monroe watching her. Her anger subsided, when she thought of her father. She looked at his picture again. Miles will be here soon and we can get Danny out of here and then take care of Monroe.

"Can I take this?" She showed the picture to Monroe. "I had forgotten what my mother looked like and do not have any of my father. Danny would like to see this." Monroe nodded, he hesitated "It was Miles's so since he left them I gather they mean nothing to him, I doubt he would mind you having it."

"About your m.." There was a knock at the door interrupting Monroe. "Enter" in came the guy Alec

"What? I said I didn't want disturbed!" Charlie could hear the anger in his voice.

"Sorry sir, but I thought you better see this?" Monroe was losing his patience "see what?"

He looked at Charlie then at Monroe, he didn't want to say out loud "the thing is nearly finished" Monroe looked as confused as Charlie was. The he realised what he meant. "Ah ok. I will be down shortly."

Monroe looked at Charlie "Sorry something I need to go take care of. Do you need help getting back to your room?" Charlie shook her head.

"No, could I spend a few more minutes here?" Monroe nodded, "as long as you want. I will come and find you later, we can catch up some more. I can fill you in on what Miles was like when he was younger, and something's we got up to?"

Charlie was suspicious of Monroe's offer, but part of her was interested to hear. "Yes that would be good. Will Danny be there was well?"

Monroe laughed "Don't worry, I promise you will see Danny tonight, we are going to have a family reunion, and a few old friends."

Charlie watched Monroe and Alec walk out the room, she didn't trust either of them. She knew something was not right in her gut something was wrong, she just could not shake it.

She sat on the bed Miles used to sleep in and opened the back of the picture frame. She found a crinkled picture of her mother, of two other woman and Nora, a really old picture of three little boys, one she thought was Miles but not sure who the other two were, but they looked familiar.

The two which really surprised her was of herself. One of her when she was on the new bike she remember Miles getting her for one of her birthday's, she was sure it was her fourth, she had pigtails in and was laughing. The other one which was of her and Miles just before the blackout. She remembered that day. Miles had came for a surprise visit, she remembered feeling so excited getting the spend the whole day just her and Miles. She tried to remember where Danny was, must of been the hospital. But she remembered being with Miles. Going to the park, the amusements, ice cream, singing in his car to some song. They had went into one of those photo-booths and had taken loads of crazy pictures pulling faces. She still had her four pictures in the bottom of her pack. with some postcards she had collected over the years. But she hadn't looked at the pictures for a while. She wondered why Miles had kept one of her. She was curious about the other pictures, but she did not want Monroe to see them. She put the pictures back in the frame for the moment.

Charlie looked around Miles's old room trying to imagine him in here, but other than the pictures which surprised her, there was nothing personal. She walked out the room towards her room. She was tempted to open the door at the end of the hallway which she guessed would maybe take her to Danny. But she stopped herself. Monroe had promised so she will wait and see, she did not want to jeopardise seeing Danny. Even though wanting to escape was the first thing that went through her mind as she entered her room.

* * *

Miles was riding with Aaron and Connor was just in front, Nora was just behind them. They had been riding for a few hours now. Nora knew they were getting close to Philly, she could make out its skyline. She was worried. Sonething was not right between Miles and Connor. She had been watching them both for the last few hours.

Connor had managed to stay in front of everyone since they set off. He did not want to be analysed by Nora. Aaron was not very talkative anyway plus a bit boring, and Miles; well he had felt Miles's gaze on him for awhile now, but he had not looked back. He did not want to see the look of distrust he knew Miles was throwing his way. Had been bad enough in the past, but was worse now he had told him the truth and he still did not believe him. He had decided over the last few hours, that once Miles had Charlie & Danny back he would go. It would be hard leaving Charlie, in the short time he had been with her, he had fallen for her, but he knew she would never want or love him in return. Plus Miles didn't want him around anyway.

Miles wasn't sure what to say to Connor. God been a long time since he called him that. He still couldn't believe that Bass was capable of doing those things. Lately yes but back then, he could not get his head around it.

Nora interrupted Miles thoughts "should be there in about half an hour" Miles had not heard Nora ride up beside him, he just nodded.

"Is whatever happened between you and Connor going to effect rescuing Charlie and Danny? Can you two work together?" Nora waited on an answer.

"Don't worry, for Charlie we will work together" Miles saw Nora nod as if in acceptance and ride on to speak to Connor.

Connor heard Nora ride up "So Connor, since we are nearly there. I have just asked Miles, anything going to stop you and Miles from working together to rescue Charlie and Danny?"

Connor looked ahead but asked "What did Miles say?"

Nora noticed he seemed tense "He just said for Charlie we will work together."

Connor laughed "For Charlie." He did not believe him. He looked at Nora "Don't worry Nora, I promised Charlie I would help rescue Danny. I would never do anything to put hers or anyone she cares about life at risk."

"I know that, you sure your Ok? What did Miles do?" Nora asked quietly.

"Nothing" Connor added to himself that was the problem.

* * *

Monroe went down the narrow stairs and entered a room. Rachel was in the middle working at a table.

"So I hear you are nearly finished" Rachel just nods her head in reply.

"Oh you have couple of guests for dinner tonight. Danny, and your lovely daughter Charlie is here" Monroe watches for some sort of reaction from her. He gets the one he wanted.

Rachel's head looked up at Monroe "Charlie is here?" Monroe smiles and nods "Yes she is here."

"Maybe a few others like Miles." He watched Rachel for some sign, he noticed she tensed and nearly dropped the screwdriver she was using. He knew something had happened between Miles & Rachel just had never been able to prove it. But then Miles like Charlie thinks she is dead.

"Ok, keep up the good work and we shall all see you for dinner tonight" Monroe smiles and walks out the room, he was so looking forward to the reunions tonight.

He was going to go and see Charlie and speak to her about her mother being here, but smiled and decided that it should wait until tonight, when everyone was here he was looking forward tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for delay in updating**

**Thank you to the new followers. Glad people are enjoying this**

**Chapter 19**

Miles saw some men in the distance. He rode up to Connor and Nora. "Is that your men up front?"

Connor didn't even look at Miles "Yes" he looked at Nora "We can rest and plan how we get into Monroe's"

Miles noticed that Strausser wouldn't even look at him, what the hell was his problem. It was him that was trying to get his head around what he had been told, if what Strausser said was true. So why was he in a mood with him?

"Strausser? What...?" Connor cut him off before he could finish. One of his men was riding out to meet them. "Not now Miles. It really doesn't matter it's in the past. Charlie is all that matters at the moment." his voice sounded, tired, deflated.

Miles knew he was right, but wished they could discuss it more before seeing Monroe. They slowed down and stopped as his man approached, Connor nodded "Williams"

"Sir" Williams nodded at Connor

Miles looked at Williams he remembered him from when he was general. He had been a good man. "So what you find out?" Williams looked at Miles cautiously then back at Connor, Connor nodded for him to talk "I have all the men positioned around the perimeter of Monroe's place as ordered."

"Good, any news on where Charlie and Danny are being held?" Connor was concerned about Charlie being with Monroe. He knew better than anyone what he was capable of..

"Yes, they are both in the house, Charlie is in one of the rooms unharmed and no guards. But Danny is locked in the cells below" Williams talked more to Strausser than Matheson. Matheson had been good to him when he was with the militia, but Strausser was a good man and he trusted him more than Matheson any day he had heard what had happened.

"Why is Charlie not in the cells with Danny?" Miles asked more to himself than anyone. "We just need to find a way in, I am sure Monroe will have closed off all the entry points I know."

"Eh, Sir we found these on a few walls around town." He handed it to Connor.

Connor read it and passed it to Miles "Found our way in" Miles read the leaflet.

**General Miles Matheson and friends**

**are invited to dinner**

**with General Sebastian Monroe and Charlie Matheson and guests.**

**Welcome anytime.**

"Strausser you can not be serious, you know this is a trap." Miles looked at Connor.

Connor looked over a Miles "Well what better way to get into get Charlie? An open invitation. My men will stay where they are, and when we need them they will be ready. What you think Nora?"

Before Nora could speak Miles cut in "Strausser it is a ludicrous idea, you know what Monroe is like" Nora piped up "Well do you have as better idea? I think it is the best idea we have. What better way to see what Monroe is up to. He has openly invited a way in, I think why not." Nora looked at Connor and winked "Plus I can wear one of the dresses I got from Connor" Connor laughed.

"Am I the only one seeing sense here. Aaron come on even you must see this is a bad idea?" Aaron just shook his head "Or less you have a better plan Miles I see no other way to rescue Charlie and Danny."

Miles was out numbered. "Fine let go."

Everyone headed towards Monroe's

* * *

Monroe had taken Charlie on the rounds of the gardens. While showing her the new roses that he had had planted he had been telling her about how he and Miles used to play cowboys and Indians. How they joined up together. . Charlie was laughing at Monroe when he was demonstrating how they played when she heard...

"Well isn't this cosy" she looked up and saw Miles, standing scowling at them both, his usual stance hand on sword. Charlie could not help but smile her biggest smiles and laugh, Deja vu sprang to her mind.

She felt Monroe's hand hold her arm. She wanted to shake him off, but because she had not seen Danny yet she did not want to do anything to anger him and stop him for coming later. She looked at Miles and hoped he understood.

"Well good to see you Miles, been a longtime. Charlie and I have got acquainted." Miles stiffened at his comment, and the look Monroe was giving Charlie, but he saw the pleading look Charlie was giving him.

"Yeah Bass been a few years." Monroe smiled and saw Nora and Aaron appear behind Miles.

"Hi Nora been awhile" she just nodded at him. Monroe put his free hand out, "and you must be Aaron I have heard a lot about" Aaron didn't know what to do, but saw Charlie look at him. He stepped forward and took his hand "heard a lot about you too" Monroe laughed.

"Well how about we.." Monroe stiffened beside Charlie and looked shocked at who he saw behind them. Miles turned to see who had appeared.

"Strausser?" Monroe couldn't believe he had come with Miles. When he had sent one of Strausser's men back beaten and dead, he had been informed that Strausser would not be back for a few weeks. That his men had kidnapped Charlie on their own. When his men returned with her they said he was still not there.

"Look's like you have seen a ghost Bass. You Ok Charlie?" Connor loved the scared look on Monroe's face, but he just looked at Charlie.

Charlie smiled at him, trust Connor to be the only one to ask how I am "Yes Connor, glad you could come."

Connor looked at Charlie "Well we had kind of planned to come together" he smiled and winked at Charlie "Couldn't let you have all the fun, knew you never had any patience!" Charlie just laughed. Monroe and Miles scowled, both not liking the ease Charlie and Connor had with each other.

Monroe was not happy seeing Connor here, he could ruin everything, but the way Miles was looking at him he saw he still didn't trust him. He decided to show some trust, then hopefully tonight will work out the way he hoped.

"Well why do we not all freshen up" He turned to Charlie "Nora will be in the room next to you. You can have a catch up" Charlie just smiled at Monroe.

Monroe turned to Miles "You can have your old room. Haven't changed it. Showed it to Charlie earlier. Aaron you can have a room next to Miles."

Monroe turned to Strausser hatred in his eyes "Sorry, never realised you were coming. I will get a room ready for you."

Connor looked at Monroe, enjoying his discomfort "A room next to Charlie would be great" Connor looked over at Charlie and winked, "We have some catching up ourselves to do" Charlie smiled at laughed and looked slightly embarrass, which did not go unnoticed by Monroe and Miles.

Monroe wanted to keep him as far away from Charlie as possible, their closeness was unsettling. But one thing, least he knew that Miles didn't like it either "It's ok Strausser there are plenty rooms, the one between Miles and my room is free for you"

Connor just smiled and winked at Charlie "All the more fun to try and sneak into Charlie's room tonight" His comment had it's desired effect on both men. Miles looked like he was ready to slice him with his sword, but Monroe, Connor could see the pleasure in his eyes that he had seen when he was younger when Miles had taken Bass's side.

Charlie saw the twinkle in Connor's eye, and knew he was baiting both the men, she could see it was working. Nora and Charlie just laughed at the men.

"Well why do we not all head in and get freshened up and relax a little before dinner tonight. Hopefully all our guests will be here by then" Monroe motioned for everyone to follow himself and Charlie.

As Charlie walked towards Miles she looked at him. He gave her a wink as she walked by. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She saw Connor watching and smiled at him.

Connor followed on behind, he was glad that his comments had irked both men. He just wished he would of gotten a chance to speak to Charlie alone before the meal tonight, but he knew that was not going to happen, Bass and Miles would make sure of it. He just wished he could of told Charlie everything himself. He knew Bass better than anyone even Miles. Bass was going to do his usual and make Connor out to be the bad guy, and do everything he could do make Charlie hate him. He no longer cared what Miles thought, he had proved earlier he didn't believe him. But he did care about Charlie and the thought of her hating him as much as Miles did tore him apart inside.

Charlie looked behind to make sure everyone was coming, she looked passed Miles to Connor. She noticed that he looked distant, upset about something. Connor looked up into Charlie eyes, he mouthed. 'I am sorry' Charlie looked at him confused. What was he sorry for? She caught Miles looking at her quizzically at the frown on her face, she just smiled, looked at Connor again, who just smiled at her and she turned back to walk up the stairs.

Monroe looked round just in time to see the look of anger Miles threw in Straussers direction.

Well tonight's meal was going to be really interesting tonight as he showed everyone to their respective rooms.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, was struggling with the end of this chapter.**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying it **

**Next chapter should be up over the weekend.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for late update. **

**C****hapter 20**

Nora handed Charlie her pack and winked at her as she went into her room. Nora could see Charlie's confusion. Nora entered the room. It was huge. Bigger than the room she was in at Connor's. She looked around the room, it had an adjoining door, which she assumed was to Charlie's room. She would find out later. There was a bath filled with hot water, well might as well wash the horse smell off.

Charlie entered her room confused, First Connor mouths 'I am sorry' and now Nora winking and smiling at her. She sat her pack on her bed. She went over and looked out the window. It was good to see Miles bringing a smile to her lips. Connor seemed different, Charlie put it down to seeing Monroe again. She thought of Danny, hopefully he will be here tonight, she didn't know how much longer she could control herself around Monroe. Charlie turned and opened her pack, she smiled and realised what Nora was meaning. She pulled out the dress that she had worn on the first night at Connor's and smiled. Why not and decided to get ready.

Monroe had shown Aaron to his room. He just wanted to soak in the hot water in the bath. He was sore from all the riding. A long soak should hopefully help. He knew it was probably going to be awhile until he got another hot bath, if his feelings were anything to go by.

Connor entered the room, chuckling at the look Miles and Bass threw at him. He was only here for Charlie and to help her get Danny. He was not going to dwell on history. Keeping Charlie safe was his main concern. He knew Bass better than anyone and tonight he would especially pick on him. He just hoped that Charlie would forgive him.

Miles watched Connor enter his room, Monroe then headed to his, gave Miles a nod and entered. Miles opened the door to his old suite. It looked like it had not changed. He was sure Monroe would of destroyed it. He sat on his bed; he was mentally exhausted seeing Bass again and being here brought back old, good and the bad memories. He now had what Strausser had told him into the mix, and Charlie. He stripped off and entered the bath. His thoughts of Charlie muddled with Bass and Strausser. He just hoped he could get out of here with Charlie and Danny soon; but knew it was not going to be as easy as that.

Monroe watch Connor enter the room, hating that smirk of his. He walked to his room, nodded at Miles and entered. He had wanted to talk to Miles privately first, but decided against it. His thoughts disturbed at a knock at the door "enter" he shouted while looking out the window.  
Alec entered the room. "Sir" Monroe turned and looked at him "yes?"  
"Just had word that Neville is on his way back with your guest. Should be here within the hour. What is to happen to him?" Alec did not understand what Monroe was up too.  
Monroe smiled "good. When they get back, get him and Neville cleaned up and to goto the dining room."  
Alec looked confused "sir?"  
Monroe was not in the mood to be questioned he had this all planned out.  
"They are both to go to the dinning room. Once we are all in the library bring Danny up" Monroe thought for a moment "no, on second thoughts get one of the men to bring Danny up to the library, Charlie can have a few minutes with him before we goto the dining room. Once we go in, wait about five minutes then you can escort Rachel to the dining room."  
"Why me sir?" Alec was confused now.  
He watched the smile on Monroe's face widen "so Miles can have two shocks in one go, I will make sure he sits so he can be the first to see you enter with Rachel. Two ghosts for him at once. Then we will see how his precious Charlie looks at him." Monroe started laughing. Alec finally understood what he was up too. After what Miles had done to him.  
"Very good sir. I will wait for Neville and get everything else in place" Alec nodded and left the room.  
Monroe was happy, tonight was going to be a goodnight. Family reunions.

* * *

**A/N**

**In case anyone is wondering this is set after the boat/lighthouse. But some mention of names in show to date (uk)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N**

**Due to last chapter being short. Posting this as well.**

**Chapter 21**

Charlie was sitting at the dresser, looking at the picture of her family before the blackout. she was about to take out the other pictures to look at again when she heard a knock, she looked around the room it was not from the main door. She heard it again, then the panel beside her dresser opened.

"God Nora, you gave me such a fright" Charlie laughed.

Nora closed the door and noticed why Charlie couldn't find the door "Wow wonder why you never opened, nothing on your side" Nora came further in the room and looked at Charlie.

"So Charlie, you really ok?" Nora asked

"Yes, just not seen Danny yet and Monroe promised he would be here tonight. I didn't want to jeopardise seeing him, so been holding back the urge to hit Monroe and creepy Alec" Charlie shivered at his name."At least he sent Neville away."

"Alec is here?" Nora sounded shocked

"Yes. Why?" Charlie looked at her baffled she had never heard the name before.

"Just someone Miles and I knew. Doesn't matter can not be the same person." Charlie felt Nora was keeping something from her but didn't push her.

"We'll that dress really suits you Nora" as Charlie really looked at Nora, she was wearing a long golden dress, which swung out.

"Thank you, you do not look too bad yourself. Might have a few men lusting over you tonight" Nora gave Charlie a knowing look.

"Sorry Nora, but tonight seeing Danny is my top priority." Nora noticed an evil glint in Charlie's eyes and a suspicious smile "But if Miles and Connor were to comment. That would not be a bad thing" They both laughed. Good to be in each others company again.

"Nora, is everything ok with Connor?"

"Why?" Wondering what Charlie had seen.

"I don't know, he seemed ok when arrived, but when we were heading to the rooms, I turned around and he mouthed "I am sorry" Do you know what he is sorry for?" Charlie looked confused.

Nora decided she had a right to know "Charlie I.."

Nora was interrupted by a knock at the door. Charlie went and opened to door. It was Monroe.

"Well don't you two lovely ladies look beautiful. You scrub up very well Nora" both just smiled at Monroe but both felt dirty by the way he was leering at them.

"Thought I would escort you both down to the library for pre dinner drinks" Monroe stepped back and indicated for them to exit.

"So when can I see Danny" Charlie was not moving until she finally got an answer.

Monroe laughed "gotta love this girls directness." He winked a Nora, who in turn shivered inwardly.

"He will be in the library shortly, ready?"

Charlie nodded and exited the room with Nora following.

All Charlie could think of was seeing Danny.

* * *

Connor knocked on Miles door and entered on Miles's request. Miles stood looking out the window. he turned to Connor. Connor was about to speak when he noticed a picture on Miles dresser. Connor walked forward and picked it up.

He smiled and looked at Miles "nice picture." Miles never said anything, Connor put it back down "I had a similar one but without the tear and oh yeah used to be three brothers" he turned headed for the door.

"What did you want Strausser?" Connor turned back and looked at Miles, he still could not call him Connor, and now seeing the picture made him realise he really didn't mean anything to him.

He really wanted to go and tell Charlie everything, and screw Miles.

"Doesn't matter now. Ready to go down?" Miles nodded "Ok, I will go and see if Aaron is ready" Connor looked at him and walked out. Miles wondered what that was about, it was going to be a long night, he followed Connor out the door.

Connor knocked on Aaron's door. There was no answer, he knocked again. He turned and looked worriedly at Miles as he came towards him. Miles knocked and was about to open the door when Aaron opened it.

"Sorry, I must of dozed off. Are we getting Nora and Charlie?" Aaron looked at both men.

"Will see if they are in the library, if not I will go get them" Miles replied and led the way to the library.

As the approached the library door was open. They could see Charlie and Nora standing chatting while Monroe was getting them drinks.

Charlie looked over and saw them walking in, she went towards Miles, they smiled and Miles took her in his arms and whispered in her ear "You look beautiful, wish we were alone, but if you don't let go, you and everyone else will find out how much you really affect me" Miles kissed her and gave her a wink as he stood beside her.

Monroe noticed the kiss and a blush overcome Charlie, interesting he thought to himself.

"Evening gentlemen. Come in and let me know what you would like. Whiskey Miles?"  
Miles nodded and stepped away from Charlie, she missed his closeness, but turned and smiled at Aaron who came towards her.

"You look lovely Charlie" Aaron turned to Nora "wow Nora you look amazing" Aaron went over to her.

Charlie turned and looked at Connor abd smiled as he walked towards her "Well as always you have taken my breath away."

She gave him a hug and he whispered in her ear "Just remember how much I really care for you. Remember the things we have talked about. I have never lied to you, I honestly thought you already knew. Trust me. I will always care for you and keep you safe. I could love you if you gave me a chance"

He looked into her eyes and kissed her. She smiled and looked up into his eyes trying to figure out what was going on.

"Connor?" She looked at him with her big eyes.

"Don't worry, I will be fine I can handle it, have been my whole life. Just you concentrate on Danny. If time comes to run you and Danny go. I will have your back." He glanced over at Miles and saw the look he was getting "and so will Miles, by the look I am getting" he laughed and took Charlie's arm.

"Strausser? What you want to drink?" Monroe appeared beside Connor and Charlie. He like Miles did not like the way that Strausser was whispering to Charlie and holding her.

"Red wine and one for Charlie that is what she should be drinking. Remember when we first drank wine together?" Connor winked at Charlie she blushed slightly and laughed.

Miles was ready to hit something. What was going on. Before Miles or Monroe could do anything there was a knock at the door.

Monroe went and opened the door.

"For you Charlie as promised" Monroe opened the door wider so Charlie could see Danny.

Charlie and Danny's grins were so big, they ran and met each other in the middle of the room. The biggest hugs. Both checking the other was ok.

Connor looked away, he did not want Charlie see the look of jealously he felt in seeing the two of them together. He had never had that love, bond that they both shared.

Nora had noticed Connor turn and saw a flicker in his eyes. Jealously, anger. She wished she knew more of what had happened between them.

Miles was just relieved that Danny was ok, and the look on Charlie's face was enough for him. Now to get them both away from Monroe, he glanced over and noticed Strausser was looking elsewhere, away from him as well.

Monroe was watching the reunion. He did not want Danny to ruin one of his surprises.  
"Ok everyone got a drink, let's head to the dining room. Miles why do you not lead the way" Monroe waited for Miles to step forward, he gave Danny a hug, squeezed Charlie's hand and headed out the room.

Everyone else followed, Monroe was behind Miles, he did not want to miss this.  
Miles opened the door and was shocked at who was sitting at the table with Neville.

**A/N**

**sorry late update, but posted 2 chapters.**

**felt needed split up abit**


End file.
